Sonic Soul Destroyers
by gamefan553
Summary: Un shinigami traido al mundo de Sonic por culpa de Eggman. Sonic y el resto de la "panda" pertenecen a SEGA, Juki y el resto de los fan chars me pertenecen a mi.
1. Un pequeño problema

¡Hola al que esté leyendo esto! (si es que lo lee alguien XD(va en serio))

Este es mi primer Fic, no creo que haga falta explicar de que va estando en la sección que está.

Y por favor, si les gustó dejen algún review, aunque sea pequeñito.

Y ya al Fic.

Un chico corre por la calle sin pararse para nada. Cuando para mira hacia atrás y se mira el pecho, tiene allí una cadena enganchada. Luego sigue corriendo otra vez. Comienza a oír un zumbido detrás de él, cada vez más cerca, hasta que el chico tropieza, el zumbido se planta delante de él, se gira con terror, es un bicho con seis piernas humanas a los dos lados, y cuatro brazos, dos arriba y dos abajo, además de dos pares de alas a cada lado y una máscara completamente blanca, con una boca llena de dientes afilados.

?: . . . devorar . . .

?: No, no me comas, ¡por favor no!

El chico ve como esa boca se acerca a él lentamente, cierra los ojos esperando que lo devore, pero justo antes de ello una línea recta atraviesa su máscara de lado a lado, luego se desintegra.

?: Tranquilo chico, estás a salvo.

El chico se gira y ve a otro delante de él, pelo blanco con patillas largas y pico por delante, con una especie de túnica negra y una katana relativamente larga con una letra omega en su mango, enganchada a este por una cadena.

?: . . . ¿quien eres?

Juki: Me llamo Juki, soy un shinigami, he venido para llevarte sano y salvo a la sociedad de almas.

Entonces hace un gesto extraño y el chico desaparece.

Juki: Bueno, otro hollow destruido, queda uno.

El joven shinigami se transporta y aparece unas calles más allá, oye un ruido y vuelve a hacer lo mismo, ve una figura humana con una chaqueta blanca, extendiendo la mano, hacia una niña tirada en el suelo.

?: ¡AAG!

?: Cállate y déjate.

Juki: ¡Para!

El joven lanza un tajo directamente en la cabeza de este individuo, que lo bloquea con la mano.

?: Mal hecho, lo pagarás caro.

Este individuo desvía su katana con bastante facilidad y luego saca la suya, con la que casi le corta en dos.

Juki: (¡Es muy rápido!, ¡no creo que pueda esquivarle fácilmente!, ¡y menos con la facilidad con la que ha desviado mi zampakuto! ¿¡Qué es!)

?: ¡Soy el que te va a matar!

Juki: ¡Me leiste la mente!

Lanza otro tajo hacia su adversario, que lo bloquea con la mano y le intenta atravesar con su espada, pero Juki salta y le suelta un espadazo en la cabeza.

Juki: ¡Ja!, ¡muere!

?: No, muere tu.

Levantando la cabeza desvia la zampakuto del chico y le golpea con la mano en la cara, lanzandolo varios metros mas alla.

Juki: (mientras se quita sangre de la boca) Agh, ¿¡que eres!

?: Soy un arrancar, Repsidius Kuro.

Juki: . . . un hollow que gana poderes de shinigami al quitarse la mascara . . . habia oido hablar de vosotros, pero no imagine que veria uno.

El arrancar tiene los restos de su mascara como boca y un ojo. Levanta su zampakuto para matarlo.

Repsidius: ¿Unas ultimas palabras shinigami?

Juki: . . . si . . . ¡que te mueras!

Repsidius: Tsk, shinigami arrogante.

El arrancar levanta el brazo del todo y luego lo baja, o eso intenta, ya que no puede bajarlo.

Repsidius: ¡Mierda!, ¡no puedo!, ¿¡que esta pasando!

Ambos oyen un ruido sobre sus cabezas, miran hacia arriba y ven una especie de portal encima de ellos.

Juki: ¡Una grieta dimensional!

Repsidius: ¿¡Una queeeee . . .

Eso fue lo ultimo que dice antes de ser absorbido por el portal, Juki empieza a levantarse en el aire y clava su zampakuto en el suelo, pero no lo logra y esta sale volando con el, al interior del portal . . .

Mientras, en el mundo de Sonic

El erizo y sus dos amigos acaban de ver como Eggman creaba un portal en el cielo.

Sonic: ¿Qué has hecho Eggman?

Eggman: Acabo de crear un portal interdimensional, ¡que traerá a alguien que me ayudará a derrotarte de una vez!

Knuckles: ¡No te dejaremos!

El equidna corre hacia él con el puño extendido cuando algo le cae encima y le empotra contra el suelo, creando una cortina de humo.

Tails: . . . ¿qué . . . ha sido eso?

Quien cayó encima de Knuckles se levanta lentamente y recoje una cosa del suelo.

Juki: ¿¡Quien demonios ha creado ese portal!

Mira a su alrededor y ve a Eggman con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

Juki: ¡Tú, fuiste tú!

Eggman: Sí, fui yo, necesito tu cooperación para destruir a ese erizo de ahí, ¿me ayudarás?

Detrás del humo se ve como brillan dos ojos celestes, y la katana del extraño comienza a brillar.

Juki: . . . no, ¡te voy a partir el culo en cuatro!

A todos los presentes se les forma una gota en la cabeza, excepto a Knuckles, que se acaba de levantar del suelo, con una vena en la cabeza.

Knuckles: ¿¡Tan pronto te has olvidado de mí!, ¡me las vas a pagar!

El equidna le lanza un puñetazo que aparentemente le da, luego descubre que estaba detrás, ya que recibió un puñetazo en la espalda.

Knuckles: ¡Yo te ma . . . ¿a dónde ha ido?

El extraño ya no está ahí, Eggman siente que le observan desde atrás.

Sonic: ¡Déjate ver, y así podré patearte el culo más facilmente!

Juki: Si insistes.

Al momento aparece delante de Sonic, es un erizo morado de púas cortas peinadas hacia atrás con el pelo blanco, una chaqueta amarilla, zapatos marrones y pantalones largos grises, con una katana en una mano.

Tails: ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!

Sonic: Eres muy rápido, pero no tanto como yo.

Juki: ¿A sí?, veámoslo.

Le suelta un corte en la cabeza que no le da, porque ya no está ahí.

Sonic: ¡Estoy aquí!

Se gira y lo ve al lado de donde cayó.

Juki: ¡Bakudo 61, Rikujōkōrō! (prisión luminosa de seis barrotes)

Al momento seis barras de luz rodean a Sonic, impidiéndole moverse.

Sonic: ¡Demonios, no puedo moverme!

El erizo morado camina lentamente hacia Sonic, hasta que ve uno de sus zapatos, luego los pantalones y la chaqueta, para luego ver sus manos.

Juki: Espera, ¿¡qué es esto!, ¡esta no es mi ropa!, ¡y que yo sepa tampoco es mi cuerpo!

Eggman: Eso será un error de mi máquina.

El erizo le mira, con una vena en la cabeza, a punto de explotar.

Juki: ¿¡Que fuiste tú!, ¡te voy a matar gordo de mierda!

Pega un salto de dos metros y levanta la katana.

Eggman: ¡Metal Sonic, intercéptalo!

Neo Metal Sonic: Entendido.

Una bola de metal choca con el filo de la katana y luego golpea a Juki en el pecho, estampándole contra el suelo.

Juki: ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

La katana empieza a brillar con un brillo naranja rojizo y un aura ascendente aparece en Juki.

Juki: Guía a los muertos a las llamas del infierno, ¡KIRAGAMI!

La katana comienza a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en una guadaña, que envía Metal Sonic a volar contra el techo.

Juki: ¿¡HAS TENIDO SUFICIENTE!

Algo empieza a brillar en el techo, el pecho de Neo Metal Sonic.

Neo Metal Sonic: ¡Eraser Cannon!

El shinigami esquiva el disparo por poco y levanta la mano libre hacia él, lanzándole una mini guadaña que impacta en el círculo de su pecho, dejando el eraser cannon inservible.

Juki: ¡Ahora vas tú viejo gordo!

Sonic y sus amigos, que estaban observando la pelea, se quedan sorprendidos de lo que acaba de hacer el chico, Knuckles el que más.

Eggman: ¡Metal Sonic!

El erizo robótico desde el techo extiende los brazos y se descubren unas metralletas que empiezan a dispararle a bocajarro. El erizo las esquiva sin mucha dificultad y luego le lanza otra desde la mano libre, que el robot esquiva.

Juki: ¡Estúpido!, ¡con mi shunpo no podrás alcanzarme!

Neo Metal Sonic: Pasando a 50%

Entonces se saca la guadaña del pecho y la choca contra la del erizo, que no hace nada más que un movimiento con la guadaña y la envía a volar, Neo Metal Sonic choca las garras de una mano contra el arma y con las otras le ataca, pero desaparece, luego su piernas son atravesadas de lado a lado por la guadaña, lo que le impide andar.

Tails: Uau . . . ha conseguido atravesarle . . .

Sonic: Este chico no es normal.

Knuckles: ¿Y ahora te das cuenta?

Mientras estos tres comentan, el erizo sigue peleando con un Neo Metal Sonic que consigue moverse gracias a un propulsor en la espalda, hasta que se lo destroza de un guadañazo, el erizo robótico cae al suelo y Juki le pone el pie en el pecho.

Juki: Bakudo 61, Rikujōkōrō. Eso hará que me dejes en paz un rato. Bien, ¡ahora te desintegraré el culo de lo fuerte que te voy a dar!

Pero el científico ya no está, mira a todos lados intentando localizarle pero se ha ido, a continuación una mano robótica llegada de arriba coje a Neo Metal Sonic del cuello y lo levanta, llevándoselo.

Eggman: ¡Ya te derrotaré a la próxima Sonic!

Sonic: ¡Cuando las ranas vuelen!

El bigotudo sale volando, la zampakuto de Juki vuelve a la normalidad y se gira hacia los otros tres.

Juki: . . . ¿y vosotros quienes sois?

Sonic: Yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog, él es Knuckles y él Tails.

Knuckles: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Juki: No tengo tiempo para explicarlo, ¿cómo abrió ese gordo el portal?

Tails: Usó una de sus máquinas, creo que la destruiste al caer.

Juki: ¡Mierda!, ¡ahora no podré volver!

Sonic: Je, creo que tienes un pequeño problema.

Gamefan: ¡No me quedó mal el primer capítulo!

Juki: (al oído) ¿El equidna rojo aún me quiere matar?

Gamefan: No creo, ¡Knuckles!, ¿le quieres golpear?

Knuckles: ¡Casi se me olvida!, ¡aún me queda una cuenta pendiente contigo!

Juki: ¡Mierda! (sale corriendo)

Knuckles: ¡No te escaparás! (sale corriendo detrás de él)

Shadow: Sonic, creo que te *cof humilló cof*.

Sonic: ¡No me humilló, yo ya derroté a Metal Sonic varias veces!

Gamefan: Además, tú todavía no has salido en el Fic.

Shadow: ¿Y a tí que te importa?

Gamefan: (cojo el guión que aparece de la nada en una mesa que también aparece de la nada) Vamos a ver . . . Shadow, lo borraré.

Shadow: ¡Vale, ya me voy, chaos control! (desaparece)

Sonic: ¿Por qué se va si no quiere salir en el Fic?

Gamefan: Porque quiere seguir cobrando :)

Sonic: . . . a veces eres muy cínico.

Hasta luego! 


	2. La  primera  pelea

Un erizo negro sale de una habitación, luego camina hacia la salida del complejo donde está, allí mira al cielo, como buscando a alguien. Lo encuentra.

Shadow: ¿¡Qué haces Rouge!, ¡baja ahora, tenemos una misión!

La murciélaga baja al suelo, al lado del erizo.

Rouge: ¿Y bien?

Shadow: Tenemos que esperar a Omega, él tiene la información.

Al rato el robot aparece por la puerta, parándose en frente de los otros dos.

Shadow: Dinos los datos.

Omega: Hay que investigar un complejo abandonado cerca de una base de Eggman, ha habido una anomalía dimensional allí.

Shadow: No perdamos más tiempo, vamos.

Los tres van directos a aquel sitio, está en ruinas.

Shadow: Bien, nos separaremos. Omega, tú ve por la zona destuida, tú puedes quitar los escombros.

Omega: Entendido.

Shadow: Tú, Rouge, ve por fuera, a ver si encuentras algo. Yo entraré por la planta baja.

La murciélaga asiente, luego los tres se separan. Omega encuentra al rato una especie de portal, casi cerrado y contacta con Shadow.

Omega: He encontrado algo, parece un portal, está casi cerrado.

Shadow: "Bien, escanéalo, les daremos luego los datos. Yo no puedo ir por ahora"

El erizo se encontraba examinando un agujero en la pared, completamente redondo.

Shadow: Que raro . . . no hay escombros de ese agujero, ni siquiera polvo . . . es como si lo hubieran desintegrado.

?: Buena deducción genio.

El erizo se gira y se encuentra frente a frente con otro erizo de pelaje gris, con las púas peinadas igual que él, ojos verdes, uno de ellos cubierto por el pelo marrón de su cabeza, con zapatillas azules y pantalones cortos y azules, sin ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo excepto por una chaqueta roja.

Shadow: ¿Tú has hecho esto?

Rapsidius: Claro que sí. Soy Rapsidius, tu peor pesadilla.

Este erizo se abre la chaqueta y muestra un agujero en el pecho.

Shadow: . . . (¿¡cómo tiene eso ahí!, ¡está a la altura del corazón!, ¡tendría que estar muerto!)

Shadow se pone en guardia y pero el otro nada más que levanta dos dedos, a continuación dispara un láser rojo enorme, que Shadow logra esquivar por poco.

Shadow: (¿¡Cómo es posible!, ¡cosas así sólo se pueden hacer con las chaos emeralds!, y no detecto ninguna en él. No es normal)

Shadow le suelta una patada en el mentón y luego le lanza un puñetazo al pecho, que el erizo para con una sola mano.

Rapsidius: Patético.

Le lanza contra una pared y saca una katana que llevaba en su espalda, enganchada.

Shadow: ¿¡Qué eres!

El extraño pone una sonrisa macabra y luego se decide a hablar.

Rapsidius: Ya te lo dije, ¡soy tu peor pesadilla!

Dispara otra vez ese láser, luego se fija en sus guantes, son idénticos a los suyos.

Shadow: Tienes una cantidad de poder increíble, comparable a la mía.

Rapsidius: ¿A la tuya?, no me hagas reír, mi poder es más de tres veces mayor que el tuyo.

Shadow: Eso es porque aún no has visto nada.

El erizo se saca los anillos de las muñecas y le recubre un aura roja.

Rapsidius: ¡No es posible!, ¡tu poder se ha multiplicado por cuatro!

Shadow: Exacto, ¡ahora puedo vencerte!

Shadow le suelta un codazo en el estómago y luego un puñetazo en la cara, le sujeta de la pierna y lo lanza contra el techo, haciendo que lo atraviese, salta y le mete una patada en el estómago que lo manda hacia el suelo. De pronto ve un brillo verde procedente de debajo de un agujero.

Shadow: ¡Perfecto!

El erizo entra ahí, mientras el otro se levanta.

Rapsidius: Huyendo de mí cuando puedes vencerme, me das pena.

Shadow: No estoy huyendo, estoy aquí.

El extraño se gira y le ve de frente con el puño extendido hacia él.

Shadow: ¡Chaos Spear!

El ataque le manda hacia un río que había cerca de allí. Shadow se coloca otra vez los anillos en las muñecas y luego se va con Omega. Al llegar ve a Rouge con él, examinando el portal, que se hace cada vez más pequeño.

Shadow: ¿Esto es?

Omega: Sí, parece que haya entrado alguien por ahí.

Shadow: (De aquí vendría aquel erizo de antes)¿Tienes sus datos?

Omega: Afirmativo, misión cumplida.

Los tres se van, el portal termina de cerrarse. Cerca de allí se ve a un erizo gris salir del agua, con una herida en el hombro.

Rapsidius: Ahora no te perderé de vista, sé a donde vas, no te escaparás de mí.

Mientras, con Sonic y el erizo Shinigami

Juki: . . . siento una energía extraña.

Todos paran, Knuckles empieza a pensar.

Knuckles: Ahora que lo dices yo también he estado sintiendo algo extraño ultimamente, ¿sabes qué es?

Juki: Creo que sí . . . no he venido solo . . . mierda . . . Sonic, ¿qué queda a tres km al sur?

Sonic: El cuartel de G.U.N., ¿por qué?

Juki: Tenemos que ir ahí, la energía que sentimos él y yo se desplaza hacia allí.

Knuckles: Yo no puedo dejar desprotegida la master emerld más tiempo, adiós chicos.

El equidna se va volando, mientras, Sonic corre hacia allí seguido de Tails y Juki. A la vez, Shadow sale de darle el informe de la misión a sus jefes y se mete en una habitación.

Shadow: . . . ¿cómo podía tener ese erizo tanto poder?, y sobre todo ese agujero en el pecho, tengo que localizarle y averiguarlo.

Al momento se oye una explosión, Shadow sale de ahí y ve que a un montón de soldados yendo hacia el lugar de la explosión, él les sigue, al llegar ve al erizo de antes con un soldado del cuello, que tira al suelo al verle.

Rapsidius: Por fin te encuentro, quiero vengarme de lo que me hiciste antes.

Shadow: Hazlo, pero deja al resto en paz, vámonos fuera.

Ambos salen por el boquete de la explosión, volando hacia un descampado.

Shadow: Estas perdido, antes no te mostré todo mi poder.

Rapsidius: ¿Y crees que yo sí?, no lo iba a hacer contra un oponente tan débil como tú.

Shadow: ¡Te vas a tragar esas palabras! ¡Chaos Control!

Aparece detrás y le propina una patada en la nuca, seguida de un puñetazo en el estómago y otro en la cara, Rapsidius sólo extiende los dedos y dispara otra vez, esquivado por Shadow, que le lanza otro chaos spear en la frente y luego le golpea en la herida del brazo.

Rapsidius: ¡Agh! . . . eres un cobarde, atacando a las heridas.

Shadow: Eres demasiado arrogante, te cerraré esa boca.

Se quita los anillos otra vez, saliéndole otra vez esa aura roja.

Rapsidius: ¡Otra vez no!

Shadow le lanza una lluvia de golpes que terminan por hacerle atravesar el suelo, Shadow aterriza al lado y ve uno de los anillos tirado, luego recibe un potente puñetazo en la espalda que lo manda a chocar contra un árbol, luego le lanza otra vez ese ataque, que es esquivado por poco.

Rapsidius: Ni siquiera necesito quitarme los dos para derrotarte.

Shadow: ¿Eso crees?

El aura roja del erizo aumenta más y él extiende las dos manos.

Shadow: Chaos . . . ¡Blast!

El gigantesco ataque le cubre completamente, al momento siguiente los anillos están en sus muñecas otra vez.

Shadow: (jadeando) . . . mierda . . . tuve que usar el chaos blast . . .

Rapsidius: Y no fue suficiente.

Detrás de el humo aparece él.

Juki: ¡Hado 31, Shakkahō! (disparo de fuego rojo)

Al instante una bola de energía roja golpea al erizo por la espalda

Rapsidius: ¿Tú?, patético, no tuviste poder para ganarme antes y no lo tendrás ahora.

Juki: ¡Guía a los muertos a las llamas del infierno, Kiragami!

Su zampakuto se transforma otra vez en guadaña.

Rapsidius: Tu shikai, siento que tu poder ha aumentado, pero no lo suficiente.

El enemigo le dispara el láser, que es esquivado completamente.

Sonic: ¿¡Qué fue eso!

Juki: ¡Eso se llama cero, y si te toca te desintegrará!

Sonic: Bien, directo al grano.

Rapsidius: ¿Quien eres tú?

Sonic: Yo soy la cosa más rápida sobre la tierra, ¡Sonic the Hedehog!

Y al instante se lo demuestra, golpeándole con un spin dash en la frente y soltándole un homming attack inmediatamente después.

Rapsidius: (mientras se limpia sangre de la boca y la nariz) . . . mierda . . . eres fuerte . . . ¡pero no tanto como para parar esto!

Le dispara un cero que le da de lleno . . . aparentemente.

Sonic: ¡Hey, estoy aquí!, ¡deberías ir más rápido!

Rapsidius: ¡Maldito hijo de . . .

Pero no le da tiempo a terminar de hablar, por un corte de Juki en medio del cuerpo, que de ser una persona normal le habría partido en dos. Luego el shinigami le lanza una ráfaga de mini guadañas desde su mano libre, que mientras son bloqueadas, él aprovecha la distracción para lanzarle un corte en un brazo, que le hace dejar de bloquear y le golpean todas de lleno en todo el cuerpo.

Juki: ¡Muere!, ¡hado 32, Okasen! (disparo de fuego dorado)

El haz de luz le atraviesa aparentemente, dejando su cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

Shadow: ¡Tiene que ser una broma!, ¡le ha matado!

Juki: No . . . no lo he hecho . . . aún está vivo . . . tenemos que encerrarle de algún modo antes de que se despierte.

Juki se levanta del suelo y cierra los ojos.

Juki: . . . no estoy seguro de que me quede energía para hacer eso . . . . pero no queda otra opción . . .

Un aura azul empieza a recubrirle.

Juki: . . . ¡Bakudo 65, Gochūtekkan! (pagoda de cinco columnas de acero)

Unos pilares de acero de dos metros le aplastan contra el suelo, unidos por cadenas, el aura desaparece y cae al suelo exhausto. El resto lo miran con la boca completamente abierta, hasta Shadow, que se enoja bastante.

Shadow: . . . es increíble . . . yo no pude hacerle practicamente nada y él le vence así . . .

Shadow vuelve inmediatamente al cuartel de G.U.N. de un chaos control.

Tails: . . . . . . ¿cómo has hecho eso?

Juki: E . . . es fácil . . . con en . . . energía esp . . . ir . . . . . . . . itual . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cae al suelo inconsciente.

Sonic: ¡Juki!

Ambos le acercan a él, Sonic mira fijamente a Tails.

Sonic: ¡Tails, llévale al hospital, yo te sigo ahora!

Tails: OK Sonic.

El zorrito le coje de una pierna y se lo lleva volando, Sonic ve la katana tirada en el suelo.

Sonic: . . . ya se la llevo luego.

Gamefan: Hasta quí el segundo, donde luchan contra el arrancar por primera vez.

Juki: Y le metemos una paliza.

Gamefan: ¿Y tú no estabas inconsciente?

Juki: Exacto, lo estaba.

Rapsidius: ¿¡Quieres que te meta yo una paliza a tí!

Shadow: ¡Si no os callais os meto yo una a los dos!

Gamefan: Mejor nos terminemos antes de que estos se maten.

Hasta luego! 


	3. Algo  de  diversión

Sonic: ¿Esta bien?

?: Si, solo necesita descansar, no deberia hacer mucho ejercicio.

Sonic: OK, no le pasara nada.

El medico se va y Sonic entra en la habitacion, viendole despierto.

Juki: ¿Mal o bien?

Sonic: Bien, pero no te recomiendo que hagas muchas veces eso que le hiciste, no te viene bien.

Juki: Me di cuenta en cuanto le atrape, mi nuevo cuerpo no esta preparado para eso.

Sonic: Dime, ¿quien eras antes de venir aqui?

Juki: Yo soy Juki, soy un shinigami, llevo a las almas de los muertos hacia la sociedad de almas, el sitio donde deben estar.

Sonic: ¿Como?

Juki: Buf, esta bien, te dare la version larga. Yo mori, un shinigami me llevo a la sociedad de almas, alli decidi ser como ellos. Cuando eres shinigami tienes una espada llamada zampakuto, que es parte de tu espiritu. Esos hechizos son hechos con energia espiritual o reiatsu. Cuando gastas mucho te cansas.

Sonic: ¿¡Dices que moriste!, ¿eres un fantasma?

Juki: Alli si, aqui soy un ser vivo.

Sonic: . . . que cosa mas rara . . .

El erizo azul cambia su cara de duda por una sonrisa.

Juki: ¿Que . . . pasa?

Sonic: Yo y unos amigos vamos a ir a la playa esta tarde, ¿te vienes?

Juki: Si me dan el alta . . . supongo.

Sonic: ¡Genial!

Sonic sale corriendo con la puerta abierta, al segundo vuelve.

Sonic: Es verdad, tu arma esta debajo de la camilla.

Se vuelve a ir de golpe, el medico entra otra vez.

?: Buenas noticias, en unos minutos estaras fuera.

Cumplidos esos minutos, coje su zampakuto de donde estaba y sale de la habitacion del hospital, cuando llega a la puerta para salir Shadow le sale al paso.

Juki: ¿Que quieres?

Shadow: Quiero luchar contra ti, ahora.

Juki: Lo siento, no puedo, mi energia tardara en recuperarse, intentalo otro dia.

Este ultimo tono de burla le molesto especialmente al erizo negro, que le extiende la mano con la chaos emerald verde.

Shadow: Quien gane se queda con esto.

Juki mira la esmeralda y no le ve nada especial, pero detecta cierta energia dentro.

Juki: . . . esta bien . . . pero no ahora, te dije que tardare en recuperarme.

El erizo morado sale caminando tranquilamente por las puertas del hospital, Shadow se va usando un chaos control. Detrás de una esquina les escucho alguien, que sale de su escondite.

?: . . . interesante . . . quiero ver ese combate.

Este es un perro azul celeste con púas largas peinadas hacia atrás, los ojos grises, un chaleco morado por la parte de arriba y abajo pantalones cortos y zapatillas grises con franjas blancas. Camina hacia la puerta y nada más cruzarla desaparece en sombras.

Tails: ¡Hey Sonic, ahí viene!

Juki corre hacia ellos, que ya estaban al lado de la playa, llega jadeando.

Sonic: ¿No usaste esa técnica de teletransporte?

Juki: No . . . no me queda . . . mucha fuerza. ¿Knuckles no viene?

Tails: No, tiene mucho trabajo.

Juki: Por cierto, ¿quien es ese Shadow?

Sonic: Ah, un tío raro.

Juki: Al salir del hospital me retó, quiere pelear conmigo.

Sonic: Si aceptaste ten cuidado, es muy poderoso.

Tails: Deja de hablar de eso Sonic, que hemos venido para divertirnos.

Sonic: Sí, es verdad.

Los tres bajan a la playa, en cuanto puede, Juki se tira al agua.

Juki: ¡Ah!, ¡hacía tiempo que no nadaba!

Al ver que el erizo azul no se mete se extraña.

Juki: ¿No viene?

Tails: Si te digo la verdad . . . no sabe nadar.

Al erizo se le forma una gota en la cabeza, luego se fija en él, que empieza a correr como loco.

Juki: ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Tails: Tiene problemas de los que ocuparse.

Al erizo le estaban persiguiendo, una eriza rosa con las manos extendidas.

Amy: ¡Sonic!, ¡déjate cojer!

Sonic: ¡Que alguien la pare!

La distracción le cuesta caro, al chocar de lleno contra una roca, haciendo que Amy le abraze fuertemente.

Sonic: A . . . Amy . . .

Amy: ¿Si mi Sonic?

Sonic: . . . a . . . aire . . . . . . me voy a . . . desmayar . . .

La eriza le suelta de golpe. Mientras, Juki bucea bastante hondo, ve un brillo azul cerca de allí y se acerca a mirar, coje el objeto que brillaba así y deja de bucear para verlo mejor.

Juki: . . . ¿una esmeralda debajo del agua?

Tails lo ve de reojo y se acerca a mirar.

Tails: ¡Encontraste una chaos emerald!

Juki: ¿Una qué?

Tails: . . . es verdad, no vienes de aquí . . . te lo explicaré. Estas esmeraldas que brillan así se llaman chaos emeralds, hay siete más la master emerald que está en Angel Island, la cuida Knuckles. Con esto Shadow puede usar sus poderes, creo, y si reunes las siete, puedes usar la super forma, eso no se explicartelo.

Mientras, Sonic corría fuera de la playa al conseguir huir de la eriza. Unas dos horas después, El grupo se marcha.

Juki: Adiós chicos, tengo algo que hacer.

Al instante desaparece sin decir nada más. Shadow y él están a varios km de esa playa.

Shadow: Tardaste, ¿crees que podrás darme algo de pelea?

Juki: No me subestimes, puedo hacer muchas cosas que no sabes.

Ambos sacan sus "armas", Shadow su chaos emerald y Juki su zampakuto, al segundo desaparecen y comienza un intercambio de ataques en el aire, que termina con un tajo de Juki en el hombro derecho del erizo, que contesta tirándole esferas de energía sin parar, el otro esquiva casi sin problemas y contesta con una patada en la espalda y otro corte en el otro brazo. Ambos bajan al suelo.

Juki: ¿Ya te rindes?

Shadow: Ni de broma.

Juki: ¡Hado 32, Okasen!

El ataque roza a Shadow por un costado.

Shadow: Que mala puntería.

Juki: ¡No te distraigas!

Juki le propina un codazo en la espalda que termina por estamparlo contra el suelo de cara, el erizo se levanta, con una vena en la cabeza y se quita los anillos.

Shadow: ¡Ahora vas a ver lo que es poder!

El erizo le lanza una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo en el mentón, y termina con un chaos spear en la espalda, y luego empieza a crear energía en sus manos.

Juki: Ugh . . . eso es poder . . . pero no tanto como el mío . . .

El aura empieza a cubrirle completamente.

Juki: . . . guía a los muertos hasta la . . .

Shadow: ¡No te dejaré terminar!, ¡Chaos blast!

Como dice, no le da tiempo a terminar, ya que el ataque de energía le cubre completamente, más concentrado. Luego de eso el erizo se coloca los anillos en las muñecas y los dolores que sentía se van.

Shadow: . . . no debería quitarme los anillos tantas veces en un día . . . . . .

Al mirar en el cráter del chaos blast no ve nada ni nadie.

Shadow: . . . je . . . creo que lo maté . . .

Siente una presencia detrás de él y esquiva el golpe por poco. El atacante es Juki, pero algo va mal, tiene el blanco de los ojos negro y los iris amarillos, rodeado de un aura oscura.

Shadow: (¿Qué le ha pasado?, siento una energía extraña . . . . . . )

Juki: ¡Je je, MUERE!

Shadow: ¿¡Cómo!

Juki: ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Shadow: ¡Enloqueció!

Algo empieza a formarse alrededor de su ojo, una máscara blanca. El erizo negro le dispara sin parar con la poca fuerza que le queda, para nada, recibe un puñetazo en el estómago y el chico levanta su espada.

Hollow Juki: ¡MUAJAJAJA!, ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!

La máscara blanca del chico le cubre ya la mitad de la cara, la boca parece de una serpiente.

Sonic: ¡Tranquilízate!

El erizo le golpea en la cara con un spin dash, haciendo que la máscara se desprenda de su cara, y tirándolo al suelo.

Sonic: ¿Necesitas ayuda Shadow?

Shadow: No . . . puedo levantarme solo.

El erizo se levanta del suelo, con cara de furia, aún con los ojos cambiados.

Juki: ¡VAIS A MORIR TODOS!

La máscara empieza a formarse otra vez y su shikai se activa automáticamente.

Sonic: ¿Y a este que le pasa?

Shadow: ¿Crees que yo lo sé?, le disparé un chaos blast y no lo maté . . . ni siquiera le herí.

Shadow se pone en guardia pero recibe una patada en el tobillo que le hace caer de golpe al suelo.

Shadow: ¿¡Estás tonto!

Sonic: No estás en condiciones de seguir, déjamelo a mí.

Shadow se levanta bastante molesto y usa un chaos control. Ambos erizos se preparan para pelear cuando oyen una explosión . . .

Gamefan: Aquí acaba el capítulo 3 parece que su hollow interior no pudo esperar más.

Un Juki blanco aparece delante de él.

Inner Juki: ¿Y a mí cuando me toca salir?

Gamefan: ¡A tí no te toca hasta dentro de dos capítulos!, ¡pírate!

El erizo blanco se marcha de mala gana.

Rapsidius: ¡Voy a matar a ese shinigami, dime donde está y le mato allí mismo!

Gamefan: Cállate, tú no le llegas ni a la suela del zapato en su forma hollow.

Rapsidius: ¡Ahora te mato a tí!

Me intenta atravesar con su zampakuto pero una mano blanca bloquea el golpe y lo manda a volar con una patada.

Ulquiorra: Ya me libré de él.

Gamefan: ¿Y tú de donde saliste?

Ulquiorra: De tu cabeza, basura.

Desaparece sin más.

Gamefan: Bueno . . . pues eso.

Hasta luego! 


	4. Batalla y Trampa

Shadow se levanta bastante molesto y usa un chaos control. Ambos erizos se preparan para pelear cuando oyen una explosión . . . por lo lejos se ve una figura volando, con un aura negra ascendente.

Sonic: . . . ¿ese no es . . .

No llega a terminar la frase al esquivar un espadazo de su rival, y luego darle una patada en la cara, esquivando otro tajo le suelta un homming attack que le golpea de lleno, rompiendo otra vez la máscara, aunque se regenera.

Sonic: ¡Mierda, se regenera demasiado rápido!

El chico ataca otra vez, y es esquivado, luego recibe una lluvia de golpes en la espalda y una patada en medio de la cabeza, que le hace formar un agujero en el suelo. Esta vez no se rompe la máscara, es más, le cubre completamente la cara, los pies ahora son garras, los ojos son completamente amarillos y tiene una cola que crece por minutos.

Sonic: ¿Qué le está pasando?

Hollow Juki: ¡GRAAH!

Abre la boca completamente y dispara un cero naranja, que el erizo azul esquiva por los pelos. Luego se lanza al ataque, tirando cortes al doble de velocidad, uno golpea a Sonic en el pecho levemente, pero haciendo una herida larga. El erizo azul le lanza un homming attack que le golpea de lleno en el pecho y le hace golpearse contra el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter. Al disiparse el humo Sonic ve un agujero en el lugar que le dio.

Sonic: ¿Tan fuerte le dí que le atravesé?

Pero abre los ojos y salta debajo del erizo, propinándole un cabezazo en el mentón y una patada el la cabeza, luego una lluvia de puñetazos en todo el cuerpo golpean al erizo y lo mandan contra el suelo, dejándolo aparentemente inconsciente. Se acerca caminando hacia él y levanta la zampakuto hacia él, pero recibe un spin dash en la cabeza que lo manda a volar.

Sonic: Huh, por poco.

Pero algo le golpea por detrás, tirándolo al suelo, luego salta encima para ensartarle con la guadaña pero un haz de energía rojo le cubre completamente, matándolo aparentemente.

Sonic: ¿Qué fue eso?

Rapsidius: ¡Fui yo!

Se gira para ver al erizo gris.

Rapsidius: Ya me he vengado de ese shinigami, ¡ahora vas tú!

Sonic: Inténtalo.

Intenta acuchillarlo por la espalda con su mano pero es esquivado y contraataca con una zancadilla que le tira al suelo, luego le cae encima, pegándole una patada en el pecho y haciéndole escupir sangre.

Sonic: Aún no te recuperaste de la paliza, ¿eh?

Rapsidius: ¡Cállate! (se limpia sangre de la boca) ¡ahora vas a saber lo que es el dolor!

Uno de los anillos se desprende de su muñeca y consigue golpear a Sonic en el brazo, porque se apartó en el último momento, luego intenta cortarle pero es inútil, Sonic se coloca para hacer un spin dash pero no lo hace, el arrancar aprovecha la ocasión y le intenta golpear.

Sonic: ¡Ja!, ¡caíste!

De golpe le suelta un homming attack de lleno, pero descubre que eso sólo era una ilusión de la velocidad a la que iba.

Rapsidius: ¿Y decías que eras la críatura más rápida sobre la tierra? . . . no me hagas reír . . .

El cansancio se empieza a notar en su voz, Sonic lo sabe y por eso corre hacia él, pero éste se transporta encima y le tira un disparo de energía, que le habría dado si hubiera estado ahí, pero estaba encima de él, y le golpea con las cuatro extremidades a la vez en la espalda, estrellándolo contra el suelo, cuando cae al suelo se acerca para mirar y ve el cráter que formó, pero no a él, sin embargo ve los dos anillos de sus muñecas tirados en el suelo.

Sonic: . . . esto no es bueno.

Rapsidius: ¿¡Y ahora te das cuenta!

Recibe un puñetazo en la espalda que no consigue esquivar y una patada en el pecho, para luego recibir un puñetazo directo a la cara.

En ese momento el shinigami se estaba despertando, y vió como aquel erizo golpeaba a Sonic.

Juki: ¡Guía a los muertos hacia las llamas del infierno!, ¡Kiragami!

El shikai se activa otra vez y va a por al arrancar, que para el ataque con una mano y con la otra le manda hacia una roca, haciendo que la rompa.

Juki: Ugh . . . hoy no es mi día . . .

Desde su mano libre le tira mini guadañas a toda la velocidad que puede, pero el arrancar las destroza una por una a una velocidad increíble, hasta que una se le clava en un hombro, y otra en el otro, y otra en una pierna. Él se las quita con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y luego le mira con furia.

Rapsidius: ¡Si querías hacerme enfadar lo has conseguido!, ¡voy a acabar con tu miserable vida ahora mismo!

Saca su espada de la funda y pone toda la mano libre en el filo, cortándose, luego se bebe la sangre derramada en su arma.

Rapsidius: . . . resurrección . . . ¡Leviatán!

El agua va hacia él y le cubre completamente, luego cae, dejando ver una figura extraña, las púas del erizo han desaparecido, le ha crecido una cola larguísima, tiene cara de lagarto y sus manos ahora son cuchillas con tres picos delante del todo, sus piernas son recubiertas por una armadura de hueso y sus pies son como aletas.

Juki: . . . una . . . resurrección . . . nunca pensé que la vería . . . . . .

Rapsidius Leviatán: ¡Pues no solo la vas a ver!, ¡vas ver su poder usado en tí!

El shinigami se pone en guardia pero su rival no se mueve del sitio, extiende sus brazos y crea dos esferas de agua que se juntan.

Rapsidius Leviatán: ¡Tsunami destructor!

Lanza la esfera que crece hasta alcanzar el tamaño tres de esos pilares uno encima del otro, y por encima va a una velocidad que sería imposible esquivarla en condiciones normales . . . y lo es, Juki es golpeado de lleno por el ataque, aparentemente.

Rapsidius Leviatán: ¡Has sufrido toda mi cól . . . ¡agh!

Siente un dolor punzante en el pecho, por lo que revierte su transformación y se vuelve a colocar los anillos y deja de sentir ese dolor.

Rapsidius: . . . ya da igual, está muerto.

Al instante desaparece. Sobre una pila de escombros se levanta costosamente alguien.

Juki: . . . ugh . . . po . . . por poco . . .

Coje su zampakuto, sin el shikai, y va con Sonic.

Juki: . . . uh . . . . . . no creo que me quede energía suficiente para esto . . .

Él coloca sus manos sobre el erizo y empiezan a brillar en verde, las heridas de Sonic no consiguen curarse, y al final se debilita y deja de hacerlo.

Juki: . . . . . . mierda . . . . . . en un . . . . . . . vivo . . . . . . . . . no sirve . . .

Cae al suelo inconsciente. Al momento aparece aquel perro azul.

?: . . . bien . . . ahora es mi oportunidad.

Coje a Juki de un brazo preparado para transportarse.

Sonic: ¡Déjale!

El spin dash del erizo es bloqueado con una sola mano, luego suelta a Juki y le golpea con la otra, mandándolo al agua.

?: Eres un estorbo Sonic.

Va a cojerle del brazo cuando recibe un puñetazo en la nuca, se gira pero ya no está, la patada que le es lanzada por arriba la bloquea con una mano y luego le tira al suelo.

?: Eschúchame, sólo quiero curarle.

Sonic: ¿Me hablas en serio?

Mira a Juki y sus ojos brillan, luego sus heridas se curan.

?: Demostrado. (mierda, tendré que esperar otra ocasión)

Sonic: ¿Quien eres?

Jox: Me llamo Jox the dog, no quieras saber más de mí.

Desaparece en sombras, Sonic mira donde está.

Sonic: . . . buf . . . es más raro que Shadow.

Coje a Juki en hombros y se va corriendo.

Juki: . . . ough . . . ¿qué? . . . ¿dónde estoy?

Se despierta en un sofá, nota que su zampakuto sigue ahí al levantarse. Mira por la ventana y sólo ve campo, sale por la puerta y ve que no hay ciudad en kilómetros.

Juki: Do . . . ¿dónde demonios está esta casa?

Empieza a caminar, lo que pasa haciendo durante cinco minutos y al ver que no sirve de nada, vuelve a esa casa, pero no la encuentra.

Juki: . . . mierda, me he perdido.

Se sienta en el suelo y se tumba, al mirar detrás de él, ve la casa, se le forma una gota en la cabeza y se habría caído de no ser porque ya estaba en el suelo. Se levanta y vuelve a entrar, allí se sienta en el sofá y se duerme.

?: Eh, ¿estás bien?

Abre los ojos y se encuentra delante de él a una pequeña coneja que le mira fijamente.

Juki: . . . . . . ¿y tú quien eres?

Cream: Me llamo Cream the rabbit, Sonic te trajo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Juki: . . . me llamo Juki . . . . . . ¿dónde está Sonic?

Cream: Él salió hace poco, no me dijo dónde.

Juki: Huh . . . . . . ¿dónde queda la próxima ciudad?

Cream: . . . hacia el sur . . .

Él se levanta otra vez y sale, tropieza con un escalón, callendo de cara al suelo.

Cream: No deberías, me dijeron que tenías el tobillo mal.

Juki: Pero antes caminé . . . y estaba bien . . .

Cream: Se habrá abierto la herida.

Se sienta de mala gana en el sofá otra vez.

Juki: . . . agh . . . me duele . . .

La coneja se va de ahí un momento y vuelve con unas vendas.

Cream: Espera, que te las pongo.

Cuando termina de atarle las vendas se siente mejor.

Juki: . . . . . . ¿no oyes eso?

Se oye como un zumbido, cerca, ambos salen y un brillo rojo se acerca de golpe.

Juki: ¡Cuidado!

Él la coje y se tira, evitando el láser por poco.

Cream: . . . qu . . . qué . . . ¿fue eso?

Juki: . . . ese robot . . .  
>Como si fuera magia, dicho erizo robótico se planta delante de ellos.<p>

Juki: . . . Cream, corre.

La coneja obedece y se oculta detrás de la casa.

Juki: . . . ¿vienes a por otra paliza?

Neo Metal Sonic: Negativo, el que recibira la paliza serás tú.

Neo Metal Sonic empieza a cambiar y a crecer, hasta convertirse en una especie de dragón robótico con garras y un lanzallamas.

Juki: . . . guía a los muertos a las llamas del infierno, ¡Kiragami!

Metal Overlord: De poco te servirá, ahora mismo calculo que tengo el doble de poder que tú, y más en el estado en el que estás.

Juki: . . . ay . . . . . . esto me va a doler . . .

Sigue retrocediendo mientras el gigantesco Metal Overlord avanza hacia él . . .

Gamefan: Si que le va a doler, y mucho.

Juki: ¿¡Me estas subestimando!

Gamefan: No, eres asi de debil.

Juki: ¡Callate!

Gamefan: Tu primero.

Se sienta en el suelo de mala gana.

Inner Juki: ¿Y yo cuando sa . . .

Gamefan: ¡En el proximo capitulo!

Inner Juki: . . . . vale . . .

Gamefan: Bueno, ahora que ya esta todo arreglado.

Hasta luego! 


	5. Hollow Juki vs Metal Overlord

Juki: ¡Guagh!

Cae al suelo, está lleno de sangre, y de heridas, mientras que Metal Overlord está casi perfectamente.

Metal Overlord: No intentes huir, tu destrucción es inevitable.

Juki: . . . no vas a matarme . . . ¡no te dejaré!

Intenta atacarle en la cabeza con su guadaña pero el gigante le coje como si fuera un juguete y lo lanza al suelo.

Metal Overlord: Me cuesta creer que puedas seguir luchando, pero esto acaba ahora.

Un brillo rojo aparece en sus ojos y unos rayos rojos golpean al shinigami de lleno, que cae al suelo, completamente inerte. La coneja se lleva las manos a la boca y grita. Pero algo va mal, una aura negra ascendente aparece alrededor suya, y se empieza a levantar. Ya de pie, levanta la cabeza, la máscara está ahí.

Hollow Juki: . . . tú . . . ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Metal Overlord: ¡Imposible, las posibilidades de que sobreviviera a ese ataque eran casi nulas!

Hollow Juki: ¡ESTÁS MUERTO, GORDO DE METAL!

Metal Overlord: ¿¡Me llamaste gordo!

Le habría salido una GRAN vena en la cabeza, si tuviera venas. El gigante de metal le dispara una ráfaga de fuego desde su lanzallamas, pero la esquiva y le clava la guadaña en el brazo del lanzallamas y luego se lanza contra la cabeza pero es apartado de un manotazo, luego Metal Overlord le lanza otro rayo desde los ojos pero también lo esquiva y le lanza una metralleta de mini guadañas, que se clavan todas en el pecho del gigante, aunque sin efectos, salta otra vez sobre su cabeza y otra vez es desviado de un manotazo. Hollow Juki salta y Metal Overlord abre la boca, haciendo que caiga dentro y luego la cierra.

Metal Overlord: . . . ¡Eraser Cannon!

El devastador ataque no sale de su boca hasta que le abre, dejando ver el cuerpo del shinigami metido en el láser. Luego cae al suelo, completamente quemado. Pero no muere, se levanta aún más cambiado, con cola, pies de garras, la máscara cubriéndole la cara y las manos con garras también.

Hollow Juki: ¡GRAAAH!

Abre la boca y suelta un cero naranja que es esquivado por el gigante de metal, luego se lanza encima de él y empieza a clavarle las garras de la mano libre, la zampakuto desaparece, pero a una de las manos le sale una cuchilla con la que atraviesa el blindaje de Metal Overlord, haciendo que le tire de un cabezazo, luego le dispara con el lanzallamas y un rayo ocular, ambos esquivados y devueltos, con un cero que le desintegra el lanzallamas. Pero no se rinde y le coje con la otra mano.

Metal Overlord: Pasando a 100%.

Su cuerpo se vuelve rojo y empieza a cargar energía en su boca para disparar un eraser cannon pero nota que su objetivo ya no está ahí, sino debajo de él, devorando una parte de su mano con su gigantesca boca de serpiente. Metal Overlord dispara el eraser cannon y Hollow Juki un cero, que chocan, ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a cederle terreno a su rival, pero el gigante de metal empieza a ganar terreno, hasta que deja el choque peligrosamente cerca de la boca del chico, que levanta la cola y dispara un segundo cero desde ahí que potencia al primero, aun así no consigue ganarle terreno hasta que consigue avanzar un paso, otro, otro, hasta que Metal Overlord dispara dos rayos desde sus ojos al chico, que los bloquea con las dos manos mientras aumenta poco a poco la potencia del ataque, lo cual termina en una explosión del choque, lanzándolos a ambos hacia los lados. Cream, que había dejado de ver el combate desde que Juki "murió", se acerca a él para ver como está.

Cream: . . . ¿Juki? . . . ¿estás bien?

Sólo ve como una boca se abre más y más hacia ella, hasta que un gigantesco puñetazo lo manda a chocar contra un árbol, lo que la coneja tomó como que debía irse de ahí, y eso hace.

Metal Overlord: Eres más difícil de matar que una cucaracha, pero eso no significa que te vaya a dejar vivo.

Hollow Juki: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡GRAAAH!

Un cero le da de lleno en la cara y le desintegra parte de la mandíbula superior, pero Metal Overlord le dispara unos rayos oculares, que le dan de lleno en el pecho, aun así camina hacia él.

Metal Overlord: (su poder aumenta por segundos, debería subir al 200% . . . pero eso me dejaría demasiado debilitado . . . aun así debería hacerlo, y acabaría con él en un instante)

No le deja seguir pensando, porque abre la boca y deja entrar los rayos dentro, absorbiéndolos y disparando un cero naranja rodeado de destellos eléctricos rojos, que el gigante intenta bloquear con la mano que le queda, aunque no lo consigue, y el ataque se la revienta, ocasionando una cortina de humo, detrás de la que se ve como Metal Overlord empequeñece y se destransforma.

Neo Metal Sonic: Pasando a 200%.

Destellos eléctricos empiezan a rodearle el círculo de su pecho empieza a brillar, al momento siguiente sus brazos vuelven a donde deberían estar, los extiende y revela dos cañones que empiezan a brillar como el círculo de su pecho.

Neo Metal Sonic: ¡Triple Eraser Cannon!

Dispara tres lasers que se juntan en uno enorme, Hollow Juki lo para con una mano e intenta avanzar, pero la enorme potencia del ataque se lo impide.

Mientras, dentro de él.

Juki: . . . ya no puedo seguir resistiendo . . . . . .

Esto se lo estaba diciendo a un ser idéntico a él, pero de color blanco y con distinta ropa.

Inner Juki: Entonces resígnate a morir.

Pero entonces sus ojos se abren, y salta detrás de él, acuchillándolo por la espalda, cae de rodillas al suelo.

Inner Juki: . . . mierda . . . me venciste . . . otra vez. . . . . . nos volveremos a ver . . . . . .

Desaparece en sombras.

Mientras, fuera de él, su cuerpo fue golpeado por el tremendo ataque de Neo Metal Sonic. Cuando el humo se disipó, se vio que Juki ya era normal. El erizo robótico camina hacia él, no detecta pulso.

Neo Metal Sonic: Ya recibiste tu merecido, escoria.

Se marcha de ahí, la coneja vuelve a mirar y ve a Juki tirado en el suelo, se acerca y no le oye respirar.

Cream: ¡Oh no!, ¡necesita ir a un hospital!

Entra en su casa y coje el teléfono.

Cream: . . . ¡Sonic!, ¡ven ahora!, ¡el chico necesita un médico!

Cuelga y se va fuera, pero algo va mal, Juki no está . . .

Inner Juki: ¡Menuda mierda de aparición!, ¡para esto me quedaba en mi casa!

Juki: No tienes casa, idiota.

Inner Juki: ¿¡Qué me llamaste!

Inner Juki se tira encima de Juki y empieza a soltarle puñetazos.

Gamefan: . . . mejor no le enfado . . . no quiero acabar a puñetazos con él.

Shadow: ¡HAAAAA! (se mete en medio de la pelea)

Gamefan: . . . ¿quien hizo que hiciera eso?

Sonic: Yo, le ofrecí meterse en la pelea o aquí. (aparece una puerta de la nada)

Gamefan: . . . ¿qué hay ahí dentro?

Sonic: ¡Descúbrelo tú mismo! (me pega una patada y me mete dentro de la sala, cerrando la puerta)

Gamefan: ¡Déjame salir!

Una luz roja aparece detrás de mí, me giro.

Gamefan: Es . . . Tails Doll . . .

Me quedo más blanco que la nieve mientras Tails Doll se me acerca.

Tails Doll: . . . ¡bu!

Gamefan: ¡UAAAH!

Sonic abre la puerta y yo me la pego contra el suelo.

Sonic: ¿Te gustó?

Gamefan: ¡No sales en el próximo capítulo!

Sonic: ¡Venga ya!

Gamefan: ¡A dentro!

Le pego una patada y le meto ahí.

Sonic: ¡SOCORROOOOO!

Hasta luego! 


	6. Viento de oscuridad

?: Ah, menudo estorbo, aún no entiendo por qué le quiere vivo.

El que está hablando, o mejor dicho la, es una gata naranja, de ojos amarillos, con el pelo negro y largo, una camisa que deja descubierto parte del pecho (se le ven las tiras del sujetador), unos vaqueros, zapatillas azules con franjas blancas en el medio y guantes que le cubren hasta el codo. Ella para a descansar debajo de un árbol, dejando a su prisionero en el suelo, que no es otro que Juki.

?: Que estupidez, con mis poderes puedo acabar con cualquiera en un momento, me pregunto que clase de poder tendrá.

Como si su pregunta fuera a ser respondida, el chico empezó a despertar.

?: . . . mierda . . . ahora tendré que noquearlo.

Juki abre completamente los ojos, lo ve todo un poco borroso. Al aclararse su vista, ve a la gata en frente suya preparada para golpearle.

Juki: Eh? . . . espera, ¿¡qué haces!

?: ¿Tú que crees?, dejarte inconsciente.

Al bajar al puño el erizo salta como si hubiera recobrado las fuerzas de golpe y esquiva el puñetazo, al caer coje el mango de su arma dispuesto a desenvainarla.

Juki: ¿Qué creías?, ¿que me iba a dejar dar?, entonces no eres muy lista.

Ella no contesta, simplemente extiende sus manos, y algo invisible le da de lleno y lo manda contra el suelo.

Juki: Agh, eso ha sido fuerte.

?: ¿Eso crees?, pues tengo cosas mucho mejores.

Él no pierde tiempo y desenvaina su arma, luego la coje con las dos manos.

?: Si te defiendes esto será más difícil, ríndete y seré rápida.

Juki: Je, eso me hizo gracia.

Empieza a notarse un creciente mal humor en ella, el viento se empieza a reunir a su alrededor.

Juki: Esto no pinta bien.

Entonces le envía otro ataque invisible que no es capaz de esquivar, pero logra pararlo con su espada, aun siendo enviado varios metros atrás.

?: (detecto más poder en él . . . si no lo usa ya tiene la batalla perdida) ¡Ponte serio niñato ninja!

Juki: . . . (¿¡me llamó ninja! . . . esta no sale sana de aquí, ¡lo juro!) . . . ¡hado 31, Shakkahō!

La chica lo esquiva con mucha facilidad, esboza una sonrisa sádica y luego le manda otro de esos a Juki, que salta por encima de él y le lanza un corte en medio de la cabeza, que da en el blanco, o eso parece.

Juki: ¡Ja!, ¡ya no me volverás a llamar ninja!

?: Parece que le hables al aire.

Aparece detrás de él y le encaja una lluvia de patadas en el estómago, que termina con un erizo tirado en el suelo jadeando por el dolor.

?: Eres demasiado arrogante, te cerraré esa puta boca de una vez.

Juki: ¡Hey, que tampoco es para insultar!

?: ¡Calla y déjate dar de una vez!

Un puñetazo de ella le pasa a centímetros de la cabeza, creando un cráter del tamaño del puño.

Juki: ¡Antes de golpearme dime una cosa!, ¿¡por qué mierda me llevaste de ahí y . . . ¿por qué tengo las heridas curadas?

?: ¿Y ahora te das cuenta?, eres más idiota de lo que pensé, y no intentes atacarme por detrás, noto todo lo que se mueve a mi alrededor . . . y tú no eres una excepción.

Suelta una patada hacia atrás y le golpea en medio de la cara.

Juki: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

?: Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer, más de las que crees.

La chica le manda un impulso otra vez pero lo consigue esquivar y le intenta cortar por un costado, lo que la gata bloquea apenas sin problemas.

Juki: ¡Por detrás imb . . . agh!

Un puñetazo de la chica le manda varios metros más allá, él se levanta agarrándose el estómago, luego coje su zampakuto y la extiende.

Juki: Guía a los muertos hacia las llamas del infierno, ¡Kiragami!

El shikai es activado otra vez, la gata se sorprende bastante por el cambio del arma.

?: . . . vale . . . no sé como has hecho eso . . . pero no te servirá de nada.

Juki: ¿Tú crees?, me decepcionas.

Al instante siguiente aparece justo delante de ella, que intenta darle una patada, aunque es golpeada por detrás.

?: ¡Mierda! (su velocidad aumentó bastante . . . pero no le vi moverse . . . ni lo sentí . . . )

Juki: ¡Toma esto, cañón de las mil hoces!

Extiende su otra mano y se abre un pequeño agujero, más parecido a un agujero negro, que empieza a explusar mini guadañas a toda velocidad.

?: ¿¡Pero qué mierda . . .

La gata empieza a esquivarlas como puede, pero es herida constantemente por algunas que no ve. Cuando cae de rodillas al suelo Juki deja de lanzar.

?: . . . maldito seas . . . no pude esquivarlo . . .

Juki: Claro que no, el objetivo de este ataque no es matar directamente, es herir al rival hasta que los daños le obliguen a parar y entonces muera desangrado.

?: . . . eres más sádico de lo que creía . . . me empiezas a caer bien . . .

Juki: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lily: Soy Lily the cat, me mandaron para capturarte. No creo que debas saber más.

Juki: Yo soy . . .

Lily: Ya sé como te llamas, Juki the hedgehog.

Juki: . . . . . . no lo había pensado . . . pero suena bien . . . mejor Juki the shinigami hedgehog.

Lily: ¿Shini qué?, da igual.

El shikai se deshace y se dispone a marcharse.

Lily: ¿No me matarás?

Juki: No vale la pena, matar a un oponente derrotado.

Se dispone a caminar cuando nota que algo lo empuja por detrás y lo tira al suelo, se levanta con una vena en la cabeza y mira para atrás, viendo a la chica completamente curada y en posición de ataque.

Juki: . . . vale, ¡esto ya fue demasiado!

Vuelve a desenvainar su espada y la chica extiende los dedos hacia abajo.

Lily: ¡Wind sword!

Y un filo de aire se forma en su mano. Ambos saltan el uno hacia el otro y se disponen a cortarse, cuando de pronto algo los envía para los lados.

Juki: ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!

Lily: No fui yo . . . . . .

Una sombra aparece en medio de nosotros dos, luego coje forma física.

Lily: . . . ya ha llegado . . .

Es el perro azul, que la mira a ella con mirada impasible.

Jox: Déjamelo, tú no puedes con él.

Lily: ¡Confía en mí!

Jox: No, ya viste lo que le hizo al inútil de Metal Sonic, aunque no le derrotara, a tí te desmembraría en un instante.

Lily: . . . grr . . . está bien. Ya nos veremos, cof ninja cof.

Y se va volando. A ese perro se le enciende un fuego negro en las manos, luego las levanta.

Jox: Te vendrás conmigo.

Juki: ¿Crees que me dejaré?

Jox: No, pero soy más poderoso que tú, y te derrotaré en un instante.

Juki hace inmediatamente el comando de liberación del shikai y se prepara para pelear.

Jox: Aun con el poder aumentado que tienes ahora, es imposible que me venzas.

Juki: ¡Deja de fanfarronear y luchemos!

Él se lanza preparado para golpearle pero cuando se da cuenta ya no está ahí, y recibe un golpe fortísimo en la espalda, al girarse tampoco lo ve.

Jox: No conseguirás verme, ahora mismo soy las sombras mismas.

Eso le hace reflexionar, y pisa su sombra, ve que esta se mueve, y va disparando mini guadañas hasta que hasta que le dispara un rayo de sombras que le noquea.

Jox: Tan fácil como pensé.

Sale de la sombra y se va acercando poco a poco, cuando nota algo extraño empieza a retroceder.

Jox: . . . (¿¡qué es esta fuerza!)

No logra pensar más, ya que Juki levanta la cabeza, con media cara cubierta por la máscara y cara de loco.

Juki: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Jox: ¡Tú no eres Juki!

Hollow Juki: ¡CLARO QUE NO, NO ME COMPARES CON ESE IMBÉCIL!, ¡YO SOY HOLLOW JUKI!

Jox: . . . (tiene una personalidad completamente distinta, la de un enfermo psicópata)

Hollow Juki: ¡TE VOY A MATAR, Y LUEGO APLASTARÉ TUS SESOS!

El perro vuelve a entrar en sombras, pero el erizo hollow no tiene problemas para verle, y le corta en un hombro, luego casi consigue perforarle la mano. Jox acaba por entender que atacar desde las sombras no sirve y empieza una pelea directa, creando un filo de sombras. Empiezan a chocar sus armas, durante un largo rato, hasta que Jox consigue quitarle la guadaña a su objetivo y le atraviesa el pecho, aunque sin efectos, ya que ahí había aparecido el agujero hollow. Hollow Juki consigue perforarle un hombro con la mano desnuda, que ya tiene garras, igual que el resto de su cuerpo que, también cambió. Le intenta dar un coletazo pero este lo para con la mano ilesa y lo agarra fuertemente, creando una explosión que desintegra la cola, pero el hollow no se rinde y le intenta acuchillar o morder sin parar, aunque no lo consigue, y recibe una potente patada en la cara, que le agrieta un poco la máscara, aun así abre la boca y dispara un cero, que el perro consigue esquivar y dispara una esfera gigante negra, que le golpea de lleno, o casi, porque aparece justo delante de él con un brazo inutilizadoy la boca abierta del todo.

Jox: ¡Mierda!

Hollow Juki: ¡GRAAAAH!

El cero lo golpea por completo. Hollow Juki cae de pie al suelo y comienza a correr, luego, de la sombra de un arbol aparece el perro.

Jox: . . . no le podemos dejar suelto.

Entonces coje su móvil y marca un número.

Jox: . . . Demon, necesito que me ayudes con algo, te mando las coordenadas.

Teclea algo en el teléfono y luego cuelga.

Jox: Espero que ese lobo no tarde mucho, tenemos que cazarle . . .

Mientras, dentro de cierto bicho psicópata.

Juki: . . . ¿eh? . . . ¿dónde estoy?

Se despierta en un sitio algo extraño, es una especie de montaña nevada.

Inner Juki: En tu mundo interior, ¿no te acuerdas?

Delante de él está su negativo.

Juki: . . . no te dejaré controlar mi cuerpo . . .

Inner Juki: Sé que no lo harás, pero en el tiempo que tardes, causaré todo el caos y la destrucción que me sea posible.

Juki: . . . ¡no! . . . ¡no te dejaré, no dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar!.

Inner Juki: ¿Qué?, ¿que todo el mundo te desprecie?, eso no es algo que tú puedas controlar, te desprecian porque eres peor que ellos, y cuando volvamos allí lo solucionaré.

Juki: ¡Espera!

Pero esa figura desaparece.

Juki: . . . supongo que tendré que encontrarle . . .

Y comienza a caminar.

Gamefan: Aquí está la chica del viento, Lily the cat.

Shadow: Será del viento, pero no es capaz de hacer un simple torbellino, (la mira de reojo) inútil.

Lily: ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Shadow: No vas a poder. (pone una sonrisa sarcástica)

Lily: ¡Lo vas a comprobar!

Va juntando viento hasta crear un pequeño torbellino.

Lily: ¡Te dije que podía!

Shadow: Eso lo puedo hacer hasta yo, (en voz baja) y un mono también.

Lily: ¡CÁLLATE!

El torbellino se hace más grande, hasta ser un tornado que se lleva a Juki.

Lily: ¡Muajajajajaja!

Rapsidius: ¡Dejale, mandarle a volar es mi trabajo!

Lily: ¡Cállate!

Le manda un impulso de viento.

Gamefan: ¡Mejor acabo antes de que nos mate a todos!

Hasta luego! 


	7. La caza

Rapsidius llevaba caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad durante demasiado tiempo, se sento encima de un muro a descansar, mientras pensaba que le iba a hacer a ese desgraciado que le trajo a este mundo, cuando un zorro se dirigio hacia el, parece que con intenciones de decirle algo.

?: Hey tu, ¿que haces ahi arriba?

Rapsidius: . . . eso no es algo que a ti te importe.

?: Mas vale que bajes ahora.

¿Ese mortal le estaba dando ordenes?, en esos momentos su furia crecia rapidamente, pero intento controlarse por no llamar la atencion.

?: Te he dicho que bajes ahora, si no quieres salir herido.

Y ahora le amenazaba. Ardia en deseos de atacar, pero siguio intentando controlarse, lo cual hacia a duras penas.

?: Como tu quieras.

El zorro saco una pistola de su bolsillo y le apunto a la cabeza.

?: Baja o te mato.

Vale, esa habia sido la gota que colmo el vaso, ese zorro no iba a sair vivo de ahi. Bajo del muro y se acerco a el mientras colocaba una mano en el mango de su arma, colgada en su espalda.

?: ¿Que crees que haces?, dame todo el dinero que lleves encima.

Con una de sus manos le rompio el brazo sin apenas esfuerzo, el zorro solto un grito de dolor que resono por toda la calle. Luego saco su arma y se la puso en el pecho.

Rapsidius: Nadie me da ordenes, nadie me amenaza, y nadie me apunta con un arma. Pudrete basura.

En un movimiento le atraveso el pecho y bebio la sangre derramada en su espada, luego le pega una patada al cadaver y se va.

?: ¡UAAAA!

Coje un papel y apunta todo lo que acaba de ver, abre la puerta de un cajón de su mesa y lo mete en dentro, luego se tumba en su cama otra vez y enciende un equipo de musica, sonando una cancion de heavy. La chica aqui presente es una coneja blanca de ojos rosas, que tiene el pelo enganchado una trenza, lleva puesto una "camiseta" blanca, que le deja descubierto todo el vientre (marrón), unos pantalones cortos marrones y unas botas rojas bastante altas.

?: . . . . . . deberia avisarla . . . . . .

Coje un telefono movil de otro de los cajones de su mesa y marca un numero, al otro lado de la linea esta la gata, que acaba de llegar a su habitacion.

Lily: ¿Si?, ah, hola Tamara, ¿que ocurre?

Tamara: Tuve una vision, esta vez del pasado.

Lily: Ahora mismo estoy ahi.

La gata comienza a correr hasta llegar a la puerta, la abre y entra.

Lily: ¿Y bien?, ¿que has visto?

Tamara: . . . ese erizo . . . con el agujero en el pecho . . . mato a otra persona . . . y luego bebio la sangre derramada sobre su espada.

Lily: Que extraño . . . se lo contare luego a Jox.

Cuando se va a marchar ve a la coneja con cara de tristeza y se acerca a ella.

Lily: . . . ¿estas bien?

Tamara: . . . no . . . no quiero seguir viendo esto . . . . . . no podre soportarlo . . . . . . es demasiado . . . demasiada muerte . . .

Lily: Escuchame, no dejare que te pase nada, somos amigas ¿recuerdas?

Tamara: . . . si . . . la unica amiga que tengo.

Mientras, con Shadow.

El erizo negro camina mientras piensa en como mejorar para poder derrotar a ese erizo, cuando escucha una llamada por su comunicador, un soldado de G.U.N.

?: Shadow, necesitamos que vayas a las afueras de la ciudad, por el norte.

Shadow: Ahora mismo estoy ahi.

Y aparece en dicho lugar con un chaos control, donde ve un monton de soldados disparando a un ser blanco, con cola y con garras, y con cara de serpiente.

Shadow: ¿Esto era lo que os ha causado tentos problemas?, marchaos, es mio.

Todos los soldados obedecen al erizo, que camina hacia el ser con semblante serio.

Shadow: Vas a durar poco, disfruta de los ultimos momentos de tu vida.

El erizo le planta una patada en la cara y luego le lanza un chaos spear, lo cual hace que se agriete un poco.

Shadow: (Un momento, esa cara me suena . . . es como la mascara del erizo . . . entonces . . . ¿¡esa cosa es el!)

Hollow Juki: ¡GRAAH!

El cero, Shadow lo esquiva con un chaos control y le coje de la cola, pero este mueve la cola a mucha velocidad, lo que le obliga a soltarse y disparar otra vez, esta vez sin efectos.

Shadow: Mierda, parece que solo le hago daño si le ataco en la mascara, pues eso hare.

El erizo salta y empieza a pegarle golpes en la mascara, la cual se agrieta aun mas, hasta que de un fortisimo puñetazo logra partirla por la mitad, pero detras de ella solo esta la cara de Juki, con sonrisa de locura y los ojos negros por lo blanco y amarillos por el iris.

Shadow: ¿¡Que mierda la ha pasado!

Hollow Juki: ¡HE PASADO YO!

Shadow: ¡Parece que puedes hablar!

Hollow Juki: ¡TE APLASTARE LOS SESOS!

El hollow intenta golpearle con todas sus fuerzas pero es siempre esquivado por Shadow, el cual lo logra por lo predecibles que son los golpes, excepto uno, que le da de lleno el la cara. Choca contra una gasolinera, rompiendo la pared, sale otra vez.

Shadow: . . . maldito . . . esta vez no te libras.

Se saca con cuidado los dos anillos y un aura roja empieza a brillar, luego lo coje por el cuello y se lo lleva de ahi por un chaos control, aparecen en una colina que cae en el mar.

Hollow Juki: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Shadow: ¡Chaos Blast!

Toda la colina explota por la tremenda explosion, Shadow se aparta y vuelve para cojer los anillos, al instante esta ahi otra vez.

Jox: Bien hecho erizo, pero no lo suficiente.

El erizo ni siquiera le mira, solo observa por si hay algun movimiento del hollow.

Shadow: . . . no te sorprendas, llevo sintiendo tu presencia desde que le rompi la mascara.

Jox: Eres inteligente, demasiado. Aunque no se como no lo eres tanto como para esquivar ese ataque.

Shadow: ¿Que ataque?

El perro se hunde en las sombras y Shadow se gira, viendo peligrosamente cerca de el el cero.

Shadow: ¡Chaos Control!

El devastador ataque es esquivado por los pelos, aparece en el mismo lugar que Jox, observando a Hollow Juki.

Jox: Es demasiado poderoso hasta para ti y para mi juntos, solo podemos retenerle hasta que recupere el control sobre si mismo.

Shadow: ¿Pediste refuerzos?

Jox: Claro que lo hice, no soy tan estupido.

Shadow: . . . aun me impresiiona la forma de la que te escapaste de la carcel, algun dia me tienes que enseñar esa habilidad mas a fondo.

Jox: ¡Ahora no te procupes por eso!

La garra pasa bastante cerca de ellos, que le pegan simultaneamente en la cabeza, cuando cae al suelo el perro sale de su sombra y le dispara de lleno en el pecho a la vez que Shadow le pega con los dos puños en la espalda y una patada directa en . . . la entrepierna, que lo manda a volar, y desde ahí le golpea con las dos piernas, mandándolo directamente contra la bola de sombras que preparaba el perro, causando una explosión. El hollow cae al suelo de espaldas.

Jox: No hemos acabado, no parará de levantarse, lo he comprobado.

Shadow: Deja de intentar darme lecciones y concéntrate.

Efectivamente, el hollow vuelve a levantarse y empieza a concentrar energía en la cola, creando una bola naranja.

Shadow: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Jox: . . . ¡aparta!

El cero casi le desintegra, pero una patada del perro lo tira lejos del ataque.

Shadow: (mientras se limpia sangre de la boca) agh, no creas que te lo voy a agradecer.

Jox: Je, ya han llegado.

Una pequeña tormenta de arena empieza a concentrarse alrededor de él, cortándole sin parar.

Shadow: ¿Qué mierda es eso?

Jox: Los refuerzos.

Algo hace que la máscara se rompa por la mitad, sin caerse, luego la tormenta de arena se concentra, dejando ver a un lobo verde, de ojos verdes, con camiseta azul y pantalones de camuflaje azules, y unos guantes amarillos rodeados por muñequeras.

Jox: ¿Cómo tardaste tanto Demon?

Demon: . . . . . . simplemente tardé. . .

Entonces el hollow se levanta y le atraviesa con la garra, mal hecho, porque no consigue sacarla.

Demon: . . . . . . bestia estúpida . . .

Recibe un puñetazo directo al estómago y saca la garra de ahí. Entonces comienza a agrietarse.

Jox: ¿Tan fuerte le has dado que ya lo rompiste?

Demon: . . . cállate . . .

No deja de agrietarse hasta que la cola se cae, toda la "armadura" de hollow se desprende hacia delante dejando ver a Juki con la zampakuto en la mano y cara de terror, que cae al suelo inconsciente de golpe.

Demon: . . . trabajo terminado . . .  
>Jox aparece al lado de su sombra, y lo coje del cuello.<p>

Jox: Ya nos veremos Shadow, pero nunca conseguirás que vuelva allí.

Shadow: ¡Espera!

La tormenta de arena les cubre completamente y se los lleva.

Shadow: ¡Mierda!, ¡tengo que encontrarle!

El erizo vuelve al cuartel de G.U.N. inmediatamente.

Shadow: . . . necesitaré la ayuda de Sonic . . . que asco.

Mientras, con él.

Sonic: ¿Seguro que no sabes dónde está, Cream?

Cream: . . . no, cuando volví a por él después de llamarte ya no estaba.

Sonic: Tails, ¿tienes un rastreador?

Tails: ¿Cómo lo sabías?, sí, estaba haciendo uno, colocas algo de la persona en cuestión y te dice donde está.

Sonic: ¿Te queda mucho?

Tails: No, en una o dos horas lo termino.

Sonic: En ese caso ve a tu taller, yo intentaré encontrar algo suyo.

Tails: ¿El qué?, no creo que se haya quitado ropa.

Sonic: Algo habrá, no hay problema.

La cara de confianza de Sonic le dijo al zorrito que podía marcharse, Sonic se puso a buscar y encontró algo en el suelo, un trozo de su pantalón.

Sonic: Ja, sabía que habría algo.

Vuelve con Cream y se despide, decide irse a casa de Tails por el camino largo para ver si llega después de él. Cuando llega Tails apenas había empezado a construirlo.

Sonic: Mejor me hecho la siesta, uaah.

El erizo se tumba en el sofá y en 0'1 segundos ya está roncando, lo cual hace algo de gracia a Tails.

Hollow Juki: ¡MUERE!

Demon: . . . idiota . . .

Sonic: ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan así?

Gamefan: Pues . . . unas dos horas.

Jox: ¡PARAD DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, VAIS A MATARNOS A TODOS!

Ese grito deja a todos los oídos zumbando, toda la armadura hollow se rompe, haciendo que Juki caiga al suelo inconsciente.

Gamefan: . . . au . . . mis oídos . . .

Sonic: ¿El qué?, no te oigo.

Shadow: Idiota.

Sonic: ¿Qué?

Shadow pone una sonrisa sádica y empieza a insultar a Sonic.

Tails: . . . no sabía que le odiara tanto . . .

Gamefan: No es odio, es envidia.

Shadow: ¿¡Dijiste envidia!

Gamefan: Si, envidida.

Shadow: ¡Yo no le envidio nada a este idiota, NADA, ME OYES, NA . . .

Hasta luego!

Shadow: ¡DÉJAME TERMINAR MALDITA SEA! 


	8. Escapa

Inner Juki: ¡Guagh!

Algo de sangre se escapa de su pecho.

Inner Juki: . . . mierda . . . no puedo creer que he perdido de nuevo . . . . . .

Juki: Sí, has perdido de nuevo, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún?

Inner Juki: . . . volveré . . . . . . un día tomaré el control de tu cuerpo completamente . . . . . y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo . . . . . .

Juki: Ni ahora ni dentro de una semana, nunca vas a ganar.

Desaparece en las sombras y el erizo mira su guadaña, llena de sangre negra. Luego se despierta y se ve encima de una cama, mira por donde debería estar la ventana.

Juki: (esto no es el hospital, de eso estoy seguro . . . pero se parece mucho)

Oye que la puerta de su habitación se va abriendo y se hace el dormido, por ahí entra aquel perro azul.

Jox: . . . mejor que siga durmiendo, lo que va a pasar cuando despierte no se lo deseo a nadie . . . por desgracia solo cumplo órdenes.

Vuelve a salir por la puerta y la cierra, de allí se levanta y pone la oreja en la puerta, oye como dos personas discuten.

Jox: ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió dejarle en ese estado!, ¡sabías lo que iba a ocurrir!

Demon: . . . pensé que aguantaría un poco, tiene la conciencia más débil que he visto.

Jox: ¡Eso no lo justifica!, ¡eres un imbécil! Vete ya, yo le comentaré al jefe.

Demon: . . . como ordenes.

Se marcha de mala gana, el perro sólo se queda ahí, pensando y luego se va.

Juki: . . . bien, creo que es hora de explorar.

Abre lentamente la puerta, mirando a ambos lados por si hay alguien. A continuación camina por ahí hasta ver una puerta.

Juki: . . . veamos si es la salida . . .

Comienza a abrirla lentamente y mira dentro, ahí no ve nada hasta que ve como tiran algo al suelo, es una camiseta, a continuación la gata naranja aparece de espaldas.

Juki: (¡Jo**r!, ¡qué figura!)

La gata no se da cuenta de que le está mirando y sigue a lo suyo. Mientras mira, nota alguien al lado suya, que le mira también, ambos hablan en voz MUY (y cuando digo MUY lo digo MUY en serio XD) baja.

Juki: ¿Y tú quien eres?

?: Eso debería decírtelo yo a tí.

Juki: ¿Haces esto muy a menudo?

?: Sí, bastante, pero calla, que nos va a oír.

Este era un murciélago rojo con una chaqueta gris, una camiseta de tirantes azul, el pelo rubio peinado hacia abajo, unos pantalones de camuflaje verdes y unos air shoes como los de Shadow.

Thomas: Me llamo Thomas the bat.

Juki: Yo soy Juki the hedgehog.

Ambos siguen mirando (pervertidos ajaja) hasta que el murciélago hace un mal movimiento y la gata lo oye.

Thomas: Oops, yo me piro, hasta luego.

Sin hacer ningún movimiento se convierte en electricidad y entra por uno de los cables.

Juki: (¡mierda!)

Lily: ¿Hola?

Juki: ¡Shunpo!

Desaparece de ahí, la gata abre la puerta y no ve a nadie.

Lily: . . . serían imaginaciones mías . . .

Juki: (mierda, no veo nada, y esto está duro)

Luego siente que algo se le viene encima y oye a alguien canturrear algo para sus adentros.

Juki: (¿¡dónde mierda me he metido!)

Siente que le aplastan por arriba y deduce donde está, intenta hacer el sunpo pero no es capaz por el agobio.

Juki: (¡maldita sea!, tendré que esperar a que se duerma)

Pero eso no ocurre, porque oye encenderse algo, que entiende como una televisión.

Juki: (¡mierda, mierda y más mierda!, ¡estoy perdido!, ¡no voy a salir de aquí con vida!) ¡Mierda!

Al escaparse esa palabra hace que la gata se levante.

Juki: (¡bien!)

Se prepara para realizar la técnica hasta que nota como la gata le mira.

Juki: ¡Mierda!

Lily: ¿¡Qué co*o haces ahí!, ¡sal de ahí ahora!

Juki: ¡Hasta luego!, ¡shunpo!

Desaparece de ahí en el sentido literal de la palabra, a la gata le sale una vena en la cabeza a punto de explotar. Por fuera él corre como Sonic huyendo de Amy, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación en la que apareció.

Juki: Fiuu, por poco.

Lily: ¡NO CREAS QUE TE LIBRASTE!

Juki: ¡Ay madre, esto me dolerá!

Intenta bloquear la puerta con su cuerpo pero oye como se acercan los pasos rápidamente.

Juki: ¡Socorro!

La puerta casi le cae encima pero se aparta a tiempo, aunque no va a poder evitar la ira de la chica.

Lily: ¡ERES UN MALDIRO PERVERTIDO DE MIER . . . ¿un momento?, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Juki: ¿Y ahora te das cuenta?

Lily: . . . ¡pero no creas que eso te va a librar de mí!

La gata se acerca lentamente hacia él con el puño extendido, pero cuando le va a golpear ya no está.

Juki: ¡Hey, estoy aquí atrás!

Lily: ¡Quédate quieto!

El murciélago, que ya está a salvo en su habitación, oye los gritos.

Thomas: Je je, este lo va a pasar mal.

Pero se equivoca.

Cuando le va a golpear él le coje la mano y ella intenta atacar con la otra mano, pero esta es esquivada, al mirarle a la cara fijamente siente algo en el estómago, deja de aplicar fuerza, se empieza a sonrojar y baja el puño esquivado, luego consigue que la suelte y se le queda mirando, de pronto se da cuenta de que está en sujetador, entonces se sonroja el doble que antes y sale corriendo.

Juki: . . . uau . . eso fue . . . increíble . . .

Mientras tanto, ella se pregunta a si misma si aquello que había sentido era . . . ¿amor?, no, ella se deshizo de esas emociones hace tiempo, no puede ser. Mientras se viste recibe una llamada.

Lily: . . . ¿qué quieres ahora?

Jox: Tenemos que cazar al hueco, sigue matando gente.

Lily: Eso ya lo sabía, ¿algo más?

Jox: No, ya sabes donde hay que ir.

Cuelgan, ella termina de ponerse la falda y sale de su habitación, llegando a la sala de reunión.

Jox: Bien. Lily, Thomas, está en Central City, intentad encontrarlo sin causar mucho alboroto y luego llevadlo a un sitio abierto para poder derrotarlo, ¿comprendido?

Lily: Sin problemas.

Thomas: Donde y cuando quieras.

Jox: Yo también iré, pero espero que cumplais las órdenes, el jefe no tolerará muchos más fallos.

El murciélago se marcha pero ella sólo se queda quieta ahí.

Jox: Lily, ¿te ocurre algo?

Lily: Ah . . . no, sólo es que el erizo morado despertó . . . y el imbécil de Thomas lo hizo otra vez.

Jox: A ese déjale en paz, pero lo otro es un tema de importancia, avisaré a Demon. Ve con el idiota.

Ella asiente y obedece, mientras él se ve directamente con Juki, mientras llama a Demon.

Jox: El chico ya ha despertado, te toca, no le hagas mucho daño.

Pero el lobo no pensaba lo mismo, lo haría sin ningún remordimiento. A la vez, Sonic y Tails estaban llegando a un edificio, donde se supone que le tenían retenido.

Sonic: Está bien, no creo que esta pared sea muy dura. Entraré por ahí.

Con un spin dash rompe la pared.

Sonic: ¡Tails, el rastreador!

Tails: ¡Ahí lo tienes!

El zorrito le tira el rastreador y Sonic empieza a buscar, al rato ve al perro azul y se cruza.

Sonic: ¡Hola!, ¿qué tal?

Jox: ¿¡Cómo has . . .

Enseguida ve el agujero de la pared y que él no está, empieza a correr.

Sonic: ¡Llegué!

Abre la puerta y le ve tirado en la cama, roncando, le zarandea para que se despierte y Juki le mira fijamente con los ojos entreabiertos, hasta que los abre del todo.

Juki: ¿¡Sonic!

Sonic: Rápido, romperé la pared, tú escapa.

Juki: ¿Qué yo haga q . . .

Una explosión causada por el homming attack de Sonic destroza esa pared, pero una tormenta de arena empieza a rodearlos.

Juki: ¿Qué es esto?

Sonic: ¡Rápido, escapa por ahí!

El shinigami asiente y se va, la tormenta de arena toma la forma de aquel lobo verde.

Demon: . . . soy Demon the wolf . . . tú has dejado escapar a mi prisionero . . . y pagarás las consecuencias . . .

Sonic: ¿Que yo haré qué?, ja.

El lobo empieza a reunir arena en su mano hasta crear una espada de arena, luego intenta acuchillar a Sonic, sin parar. Después de diez minutos luchando no se cansa, Sonic tampoco y consigue golpearle en la cara a este lobo, hasta que descubre que ha atravesado arena, luego siente que le atraviesan el brazo y el líquido vital recorriéndolo.

Sonic: ¡Agh!

Demon: . . . no te dejaré salir de aquí . . . al menos con vida.

Sonic: ¡Nos vemos!

Y se va corriendo a toda velocidad, al lobo le sale una venita en la cabeza, pero se marcha de ahí, dándole a entender a Jox que no tenía nada que hacer allí, y éste se va también.

Shadow: He tú . . . la habilidad del lobo verde se la has copiado a . . .

Gamefan: (Poniendo tono alto para tapar la voz de Shadow) ¿QUE, NO TE OIGO?

Shadow: ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES TERMINAR DE HABLAR LEÑE!

Sonic: A Gaara, se la ha copiado a Gaara de Naruto :)

Gamefan: ¿¡No te dije que te callaras!

Sonic: No :)

Gaara: . . . ¿quien me ha copiado?

Todos los presentes: (señalándome) Él.

Gaara: (Camina hacia mí y me mira, luego saca un papel de nadie sabe donde) . . . me tienes que pagar 500 euros de derechos de autor . . .

Gamefan: (Señalando al lobo) ¡Que te lo pague él, que es el que tiene tu habilidad!

Demon: . . . ¿eh? . . . yo no voy a pagar nada . . .

Gaara: . . . pues entonces pelea . . . (el "bote" de su espalda se destapa y la arena empieza a salir)

Demon: . . . como quieras . . . (empieza a concentrar arena alrededor suya)

Inner Juki: 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . ¡fight!

Juki: (escupiendo arena) ¿No podríamos irnos?

Sonic: (escupiendo arena también) ¡Cuando quieras, es decir, ya!

Gamefan: ¡Si esto lo has provocado tú!

Sonic: Lo siento ^ ^U.

Hasta luego! 


	9. Pasado

La coneja camina tranquilamente por aquel complejo donde está. Luego de un rato de pensarlo decide salir de ahí.

Tamara: . . . no . . . no debo . . . sé lo que me pasará . . . pero quiero ver el sol, sin un cristal por medio . . . no quiero estar más aquí . . .

Ella termina por decidirse a salir, empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, que ha visto montones de veces, pero que nunca ha tenido el placer de abrir. Empieza a abrirla hasta tener un hueco por el que pueda salir y lo hace.

Tamara: . . . ¿dónde es esto?

Delante de ella sólo hay un gran prado.

Tamara: . . . es precioso . . . me quedaría aquí todo el día . . .

Ella se tumba en el suelo y empieza a recordar, como llegó allí . . .

Flash Back

Todo empezó aquella trágica mañana, la coneja bajaba por las escaleras de su casa alegremente.

Tamara: ¡Hoy es ese día!, ¡por fin se ha terminado el curso!

Por aquella tenía 12 años, y acababa de terminar el colegio, (el sueño de todo niño XD) desayunaba contenta y luego salía rápidamente por la puerta. Al llegar a su colegio vio que la puerta estaba cerrada aún.

Tamara: Que extraño . . . a lo mejor no abren hoy.

Por desgracia para ella no era verdad, llegó el portero y abrió la puerta. Ella entró de mala gana y llegó a su clase, la profesora les dio las notas.

?: Tamara, henorabuena, todas aprobadas.

Ella sólo puso una tremenda sonrisa de felicidad. Al terminar la clase se reunió con una compañera.

Tamara: ¿Cómo te fueron a tí?

?: No muy bien, suspendí 3, mi padre no se lo tomará bien.

Tamara: Tranquila, tú sólo intenta calmarle, y calmarte tú primero.

?: Buf, lo intentaré.

?: Clase, a partir de ahora tiempo libre, si queréis podeis marcharos.

Toda la clase sale corriendo hacia la puerta principal, excepto Tamara, que va al baño antes. Mientras se arregla el pelo en mirándose al espejo oye algo, un pitido.

Tamara: . . . ¿qué es eso?

Mira por todo el baño, pero no ve nada hasta girarse hacia el espejo, logra alcanzar a ver un brillo rojo en una de las "habitaciones", mira dentro y ve lo que menos se esperaba ver ver ese día. Sale corriendo y al llegar a la puerta un compañero suyo de otra clase, un perro azul, se acerca a ella al ver esa expresión de terror.

?: ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿te persiguen?

Tamara: U . . . una . . . ¡una bomba!

?: ¿¡Una qué!

Tamara: ¡En mi baño!, ¡ha . . . hay un bomba!

Al instante siguiente se oye un pitido por todos los megáfonos, luego explota todo, ellos salen volando hacia fuera, cayendo al suelo tan fuerte que se quedan inconscientes. Luego, Tamara despierta en un hospital, un médico se acerca a ella.

?: ¿Estás bien?

Tamara: . . . no . . . me duele todo . . .

?: Es normal, la onda expansiva te tiró al suelo con fuerza, tienes algunos golpes pero nada grave.

Tamara: . . . no recuerdo . . . ¿qué ha pasado?

?: . . . el colegio explotó, tuviste suerte al estar en la puerta, si no habrías muerto.

Tamara: . . . ¿hay alguien más que esté como yo?

?: Sólo uno, un perro, el resto estaban fuera o dentro . . . todos los de dentro están muertos.

Tamara: . . . . . . . . . mis padres estaban ahí . . . . . . . habían ido a hablar con la maestra . . . . . .

?: ¿Cómo son?

Tamara: . . . . . como yo . . . . . . conejos blancos . . .

?: . . . me temo que no están . . . lo siento . . .

Ella sólo hace una cosa, romper a llorar, con sus gritos despierta al de al lado, una gata naranja de pelo negro.

Lily: Ugh . . . deja de llorar . . . el dolor no me deja dormir desde hace horas . . . . . .

Tamara: . . . . . . tú no acabas de perder a tu única familia . . . . . . . . . . . . déjame en paz . . . .

Lily: . . . . . . . lo siento . . . . . . . . yo tengo la pierna rota . . .

Tamara: . . . . . . . . . . necesito hablar con alguien . . . . . . .

Lily: Me llamo Lily the cat, encantada.

Tamara: . . . . . . me llamo Tamara the rabbit . . . . . . . .

Lily: ¿Tú venías de aquel colegio?

Tamara: . . . sí . . . era el último día . . .

Lily: Pues yo también estoy allí, entré nueva hace poco . . . . . . espera . . . mi padre fue a recojer las notas . . . . . . . . . .

Tamara: . . . lo siento . . . ha muerto . . . . . .

Lily: . . . . . . . . . da igual . . . . . . . mi padre me ignoraba, apenas me quería . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tamara: . . . ¿y tu madre?

Lily: . . . . . . . . murió hace mucho . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tamara: . . . . . . . ambas estamos solas . . . . . . .

La coneja rompe a llorar otra vez, Lily sólo se tumba de lado y suelta algunas lágrimas.

Tres días después, les dan el alta a las dos, cuando Tamara baja por las escaleras se encuentra con aquel perro.

Tamara: ¿Estás bien?

?: No demasiado, me rompí un brazo al protegerte de la caída.

Tamara: . . . ¿hiciste eso?

?: Sería por reflejos. Por cierto, ¿nos hemos presentado?

Tamara: . . . no . . . yo soy Tamara the rabbit.

Jox: Yo soy Jox the dog.

Tamara: . . . bueno . . . prometí a una amiga que la acompañaría a su casa, hasta pronto.

Jox: Nos vemos.

La coneja baja las escaleras y sale con Lily de allí. Al cabo de un rato llegan a casa de la gata.

Tamara: ¿Vivías aquí?

Lily: Sí, por lo menos hasta ahora . . . creo que ahora nos llevarán a un orfanato o algo así . . .

Tamara: . . . . . . . . . que asco de vida.

Tamara y Lily se pasan allí unas horas, hasta que llaman a la puerta.

Lily: Serán ellos.

La gata va a la puerta y abre, craso error, tres zorros armados con escopetas entran en la casa y la cojen por el cuello.

?: Bien niña, ¿sabes lo que pasó en aquel colegio?, pues fuimos nosotros. No queremos que sobreviva NADIE, y eso os incluye a vosotras.

A otro de ellos le ordena que vaya a por la coneja, que baja asustada seguida de aquel que subio.

?: Vais a morir, ¿unas últimas palabras?

Tamara: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lily: . . . . . . pudrios . . . . . basura . . . .

?: De poco te servirá insultar. Matadlas.

Las sueltan y les apuntan a la cabeza, pero no disparan.

?: ¿¡Qué coño haceis!, ¡disparad ya!.

Pero estos sólo caen al suelo inconscientes, el otro sólo llega a ver un puño azul dirigiéndose a su cara, le tira al suelo pero logra verlo bien, es Jox.

?: Maldito imbécil, lo pagarán caro.

Apunta a la coneja con la pistola y dispara.

Jox: ¡NO!

El disparo la alcanza en una pierna, que comienza a sangrar.

?: ¡Ahora vas tú!

Pero ve como el pelaje del perro se eriza y empieza a oscurecerse.

Tamara: . . . . . . Jox . . . . . . .

Al momento vuelve a la normalidad y va con ella, el zorro se levanta y le apunta con la pistola en la cabeza.

?: Tu último error.

Pero sólo logra ver la zapatilla del perro empotrada en su cara, luego se desmaya.

Jox: Tiene que ir a un hospital.

Ella mira fijamente a la cara de Jox, luego empieza a ver borroso y luego nada . . .

Ella sale de su trance de golpe y ve al mismo de rodillas delante de ella.

Jox: Te has equivocado, este es el simulador de naturaleza, no la salida.

Ella se levanta y le mira fijamente a los ojos.

Jox: ¿Por qué te quieres ir?, aquí podemos vivir bien, sin que nadie nos quiera matar, o algo así.

Tamara: . . . . . . . quiero volver . . . . . . quiero ver mundo . . . . . . quiero volver a ver mi casa . . . . . . . . . . no soporto lo que me obligan a hacer.

Jox: Tranquila, no dejaremos que te pase nada.

Ella le sigue hacia la salida de ese simulador.

Tamara: . . . . . a todo esto . . . . . ¿qué fue esa explosión de antes?

Jox: Fue ese erizo morado.

Tamara: . . . . . a sí . . . . . el ninja.

Mientras, en el desierto donde estaba esa base. Dos erizos y un pequeño zorro caminan por el medio de una pequeña tormenta de arena.

Juki: ¡Achís!

Juki: ¡Dejad de llamarme ninja!, ¡soy un shinigami!

Lily: Ninja.

Juki: ¡Shinigami!

Le plantan una patada en la nuca al erizo.

Juki: Agh . . . ¿quien fue?

Naruto: Ser ninja es genial, ¡psicopata!

Juki: ¬¬X ¡ESE NO ERA YO!

Gamefan: ¡Naruto corre!

Naruto: ¿Qué me puede hacer este . . .

Un puñetazo de Juki lo manda al suelo.

Juki: ¡CÁLLATE PEDAZO DE NINJA FRUSTRADO!

Gamefan: ¡Dejad de pelearos de una vez!, ¡Naruto ni siquiera sale en este Fic!

Naruto: (mientras bloquea un puñetazo) Es verdad, me desvié, ¡sayonara! (desaparece)

Rapsidius: ¡Quiero peleaaaaar!

Inner Juki: ¡No te quejes, sales más que yo!

Gamefan: Sí se puede quejar, ambos vais a salir pronto otra vez, en vivo y en directo XD

Ambos: ¡Yupiiii!

Hasta luego! 


	10. El falso

Juki: Ugh . . . esta tormenta es demasiado fuerte, ¿no hay ningun sitio donde esconderse?

Tails: No . . . yo no veo ninguno . . .

Sonic: ¡A aquella cueva!

Los tres entran en esa cueva y se tiran al suelo.

Juki: Por fin algo de tranquilidad.

Sonic: No te acomodes, esta terminara pronto.

Pero Juki ya no estaba escuchando, si no roncando.

?: . . . . . . . . bien . . . . . creo que es la hora de salir . . . . . . y acabar con el.

El se levanta y se adentra en la cueva, seguido con la mirada por Sonic y Tails.

Juki: . . . . eh? . . . . . un momento . . . . . . ¿estoy caminando? . . . . . . pero si estoy dormido.

?: Y sigues dormido, tu cuerpo al menos.

Juki: ¡Tu!, ¡deja de hacerte el muerto y ven a luchar!

Inner Juki: Solo espera . . . ese momento llegara pronto . . . . je je.

Sigue caminando hasta encontrar un lugar en el que no se ve nada. Se abre la chaqueta de Juki y una mano blanca empieza a salir, lentamente, luego un brazo, despues el otro, luego sale la cabeza y las piernas, hasta que logra salir del todo y ese agujero en el pecho del erizo se cierra solo. Juki cae de rodillas y recupera el control de su cuerpo.

Inner Juki: Ah, por fin libre.

Se gira hacia el erizo, que lo mira de arriba abajo, es como el, pero blanco, con el pelo negro, ojos de hollow, y distinta ropa.

Juki: . . . . ¿como lograste salir? . . . . . . . se supone que no eres mas que mi hollow interior . . . . . . . no deberias poder tener un cuerpo fisico . . .

Inner Juki: Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo se, pero que tu no llegaras a saber nunca . . . ¡PORQUE TE VOY A MATAR AQUI MISMO!

Extiende su mano y crea una zampakuto como la de Juki pero blanca, luego le apunta al cuello.

Juki: . . . . eres un cobarde . . . . luchas contra un oponente desarmado.

Inner Juki: ¡Si lo que quieres es pelea!, ¡lo siento mucho!, ¡PERO NO VAS A DEFENDERTE, ESTA VEZ GANARE YO!

Juki: . . . ¿de verdad crees que no han oido tus gritos?

Una esfera azul le golpea de lleno en la cara y una esfera de energia en el pecho, atraviesa la pared de la caverna.

Tails: ¡Vamonos, la tormenta ha parado!

Los tres salen corriendo mientras el falso se levanta de los escombros, con expresion de locura.

Inner Juki: ¡COMO QUERAIS, ASI SERA MAS DIVERTIDO!

Ellos no escuchan, solamente corren. Al cabo de un rato largo llegan a aquella colina donde se enfrentaron Shadow y Jox contra Juki.

Juki: ¡Bien, sigue aqui!

Coje su arma del suelo y la mete en la funda.

Sonic: ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Juki: Ese vendra a por mi, seguro . . . tan seguro como que me llamo Juki.

Sonic: No puedes luchar solo, te ayudaremos.

Tails: . . . chicos, deberias mirar alli.

Miramos donde señala Tails y solo vemos una estela blanca viniendo hacia aqui.

Juki: (¿¡Como demonios consigue correr tan rapido!)

Sonic: . . . huy.

Tails: ¿Que ocurre Sonic?

Sonic: . . . que yo traje mi movil, llamare a Shadow.

Mientras eso ocurre, el zorrito se da cuenta de que Juki no esta ahi, si no yendo a por el falso.

Inner Juki: ¡TANTAS GANAS TIENES DE MORIR!

Juki: ¡Eso deberia preguntartelo yo!

Cuando estan a punto de chocar Juki salta y hace un corte giratorio en el aire, (girando el) que le habria cortado la cabeza a su negativo, si hubiera estado ahi, y no debajo con la espada extendida. Juki choca la espada por detras y en eso empieza un choque de espadas en el aire, que no termina hasta que deciden darse un puñetazo . . . los dos a la vez, resultando en que ambos caen al suelo, se levantan y Juki empieza a recitar un hechizo kido.

Inner Juki: ¿¡Que pretendes hacer con esa mierda!

Juki: . . . tu perdicion . . . ¡hado 63, Raikōhō! (cañon del trueno gigante)

La gigantesca onda le cubre completamente, pero resulta que fue esquivada, el falso cae por encima chocando las dos espadas, luego le ataca por atras, y por un lado, y por el otro, hasta que consiguen cortarse mutuamente, y de golpe ambos activan el shikai y empiezan a chocar los filos de las guadañas hasta cansarse.

Inner Juki: . . . vale . . . pensamos lo mismo cuando combatimos . . . no puedo vencerte . . .

Juki: . . . y aun . . . ¿te das cuenta ahora?

Inner Juki: . . . en esta forma . . . la forma shinigami . . . por si lo has olvidado, soy tu hollow interior . . . y eso me da el poder de convertirme a tu forma hollow cuando desee, pese al enorme gasto de energia que eso conlleva.

Juki: . . . dijiste . . . ¿¡convertirte a mi forma hollow!

Inner Juki: Si, pero con mas control de mis acciones que tu.

Juki: ¡No te dejare!

El shinigami corre hacia el y le asesta un corte en medio de la cabeza . . . o mas bien, en un campo de energia que lo repele y le tira, Juki se levanta sin problemas.

Inner Juki: . . . . ¡DEMASIADO TARDE!

La cola sale, su cara empieza a transformarse, el resto de su cuerpo tambien. El resultado es el mismo que con Juki.

Hollow Juki: ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Juki: ¡Intentalo demonio!

Abre la boca del todo y dispara un cero tras otro, que son todos esquivados, al final dispara un monton de esferas de energia naranja que Juki desvia con enorme facilidad, pero en vez de desvanecerse caen al suelo.

Hollow Juki: ¡CERO GRANADA!

Todas las esferas explotan de golpe y Juki es enviado a volar (literalmente, hacia arriba)

Juki: Uf, por poco.

Pero el falso salta y le dispara un cero, Juki abre del todo las piernas y lo esquiva, ademas de propinarle un guadañazo en la cabeza, que aparentemente rompe la mascara, saca la guadaña y cae al suelo de pie, mientras el otro le mira fijamente.

Juki: ¡Ja, gane otra vez!

Pero el agujero causado por la guadaña se regenera al momento y el hollow se tira encima de el intentando atravesarlo con las garras, pero es esquivado.

Juki: (¡Mierda!, si pudiera transformarme en hollow . . . )

El hollow lo sigue intentando sin resultados igualmente.

Juki: ¡Eres demasiado lento!, ¡rindete!

Hollow Juki: ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!

Logra ensartarle una de sus garras en el brazo, el shinigami grita de dolor.

Juki: . . . mierda . . . . no puedo seguir . . .

Hollow Juki: ¡ESTAS MUERTO, YA NO PUEDES SALVARTE!

Pero algo comienza a pasar en sus ojos, empiezan a cambiar a ojos de hollow.

Hollow Juki: ¡IMPOSIBLE, YO SOY EL UNICO HOLLOW DENTRO DE TI!

Juki: . . . ¿y quien te ha dicho que necesite otro?

El se levanta, sus ojos son de hollow, pero el resto no cambia. Luego pone una sonrisa sadica

Hollow Juki: ¡NO DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS!

Juki devuelve su arma a su forma de katana, y ataca con con una rafaga de ataques que agujerea varias veces las extremidades de su rival, se acerca a el y se pone de rodillas junto a su cara.

Juki: . . . ¿estas sufriendo?

Hollow Juki: . . . Juki no tiene tanto poder . . . ¿quien eres?

Juki: . . . solo Juki, no hay nadie mas, no lo necesito.

Hollow Juki: . . . ¡aagh!

La transformacion se desvanece, y cae al suelo inconsciente. El color de ojos de Juki vuelve a la normalidad.

Juki: . . . ¿que . . . paso? . . .

Sonic y Tails van con el.

Sonic: ¿Como hiciste eso?

Juki: ¿El que?

Sonic: Le perforaste los brazos y las piernas, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Juki: . . . no . . . ¡argh!

Recuerda la herida de su brazo, en ese momento llega Shadow.

Shadow: ¿Para que me llamaste?

Sonic: Ya nada, pero Juki necesita que le cierren esa herida.

Shadow se queda mirando al falso en el suelo, luego va con ellos y se marchan con un chaos control.

Inner Juki: ¡Para una vez que salgo de su cuerpo, y me destroza!

Juki: (con los ojos como antes) . . . ¿has dicho algo?

Inner Juki: ¡Socorro!

Mientras sale corriendo Juki se quita las lentillas.

Gamefan: ¡Es tuvo gracia!

Hollow Ichigo: Se las di yo.

Todos se giran hacia el.

Gamefan: ¿De donde saliste tu?

Hollow Ichigo: Ni idea, pero parece que no tengo nada que hacer aqui.

Abre una puerta de la nada y se va.

Gamefan: . . . bueno . . . una cosa, el falso tiene dos "formas de ser": cuando lucha puede tener la de un enfermo psicopata, y cuando no esta excesivamente tranquilo, o simplemente loco.

Juki: Tiene mas mala leche que el equidna ese.

Mientras, en el altar de la master emerald.

Knuckles: ¡Achu!

Hasta luego!


	11. Los neutros contra los malos

Lily: ¡Wind sword!

Rapsidius: ¡Ja, no te servirá de nada!

El ataque es bloqueado con dos dedos y luego le pega una patada en el estómago, que la deja peor de lo que ya estaba.

Lily: Ugh . . . es demasiado fuerte . . . no podremos con él . . .

Thomas: Habla por ti, yo le voy a dejar más quemado que una bombilla fundida.

El murciélago concentra energía eléctrica en sus manos, que luego lanza como dos rayos que le dan de lleno y lo empiezan a electrocutar.

Thomas: Y para terminar, ¡muere!

Esos rayos causan una explosión que aparentemente lo mata, pero él siente una presencia detrás de él, consigue esquivar el golpe por poco y comienza a volar.

Rapsidius: Eres rápido, pero tu patético ataque es inútil contra mí.

Levanta su mano y dispara un cero hacia él, que logra esquivar por milímetros, luego se lanza contra él en una embestida, que no le daña y empieza a soltar una lluvia de golpes en él, que apenas le hacen algunos rasguños.

Rapsidius: Henorabuena, conseguiste abrir las heridas cerradas, pero no harás nada más.

En un rápido movimiento le agarra del cuello y empieza a apretar, hasta que deja de moverse y le tira al suelo.

Lily: . . . (es completamente imposible, no puede haberlo matado con tanta facilidad . . . no puedo ganar yo sola, Jox debería estar y . . . )

Rapsidius: Ahora vas tú, y después atravesaré vuestros cuerpos y beberé vuestra sangre.

Lily: . . . si me vas a matar . . . al menos dime una cosa . . . ¿por qué bebes sangre?

Él se gira un momento y empieza a explicar.

Rapsidius: Lo hago para aumentar mi fuerza, no entiendo por que pasa, pero eso me sirve.

Lily: . . . . . . bien . . . . . . lo siento por tí . . . . . . pero deberías rendirte.

Rapsidius: No intentes intimidar, es completamente inútil.

Lily: Como quieras, ¡te lo advertí

Ella se levanta, ilesa, y las sombras empiezan a rodearla, luego se ve su auténtico aspecto.

Jox: Eres bastante creído, si sigues así morirás en poco tiempo.

Rapsidius: ¿¡Quien eres!

Jox: ¡Soy Jox the dog, tu verdugo!

Mientras, detrás de una pared tirada en el suelo, está ella.

Lily: . . . fiu . . . siempre llegando en el último momento . . .

Rapsidius: ¿Qué mierdas dices?, soy invencible, imbécil.

Jox: Deja de ser tan arrogante, ¡y ponte serio!

Rapsidius: Si eso quieres, ¡luchemos!

El arrancar le dispara un cero de golpe pero no da en el blanco, porque ni siquiera está ahí. Al momento recibe una lluvia de golpes en la espalda, se gira para contraatacar pero su rival ya no está ahí, si no en el otro lado, disparándole una esfera de sombras que le da de lleno, luego le encaja un puñetazo en la nuca y una patada en la frente, y salta encima de él para darle el golpe de gracia, pero se ladea para esquivar la espada que casi le ensarta.

Rapsidius: ¡Déjate matar de una vez!, ¡no puedes contra mí!

Jox: Sólo, puede que no, los refuerzos están viniendo ahora mismo hacia aquí.

Rapsidius: ¡Da igual!, ¡morirás antes!

Él se corta en la mano y bebe la sangre.

Rapsidius: ¡Resurrección, LEVIATÁN!

La transformación se produce, luego de eso salta encima de él, pudiendo ver los anillos en el suelo, e intenta acuchillarle, pero inútilmente.

Rapsidius Leviatán: ¡QUÉDATE QUIETO!

Jox: ¡Oblígame si puedes!

El perro se desplaza a otra sombra y desde ahí le dispara una esfera de sombras, que le da de lleno pero no logra hacerle nada.

Jox: (¡Mierda!, ¡mis ataques no le hacen nada!, sólo puedo esquivar . . . o devolverle los suyos)

Rapsidius Leviatán: ¡Te olvidabas de mí!, ¡TSUNAMI DESTRUCTOR!

La esfera de agua alcanza un tamaño menor al de la última vez, pero no por eso es fácil de esquivar. Jox se mete en la sombra del ataque y lo redirige hacia su lanzador.

Jox: ¡He estado esperando este momento!, ¡ahora muere!

El ataque le cubre completamente, creando una cortina de humo. Al disiparse, se ve a Rapsidius con el perro cogido por el cuello.

Rapsidius Leviatán: ¡TE LO DIJE, NO PUEDES CONTRA MÍ!

Jox: . . . yo . . . no . . . pero . . . . . . él . . . . . . . sí . . . . . .

Señala hacia algo con la poca fuerza que le queda y el arrancar le suelta, dirigiéndose hacia eso, un "charco" de arena en el suelo, error fatal, la arena comienza a rodearle y a hacerle cortes por todo el cuerpo, lo que sumado al cansancio, le hace volver a su forma original. La tormenta de arena coje forma física, aquel lobo, que le pega un puñetazo en el pecho, tirándole al suelo.

Demon: . . . tú no puedes contra mí . . . estás demasiado cansado . . . ríndete y vivirás.

Rapsidius: ¡No me rendiré ante un perro como tú!, ¡nunca me vais a derrotar!, ¡NUNCA!

Demon: . . . peor para ti . . . te matare.

El lobo extiende su mano hacia el y empieza a concentrar arena en ella, luego la tira encima de su enemigo, el cual empieza a gritar de dolor.

Rapsidius: ¡AAAGH!

Demon: . . . es mi ataque mas mortal . . . la arena acida.

Rapsidius: ¡PARA, POR FAVOR PARA, GRAAAAH!

?: . . . ju ju,te recomiendo que le hagas caso.

El lobo ve una espada al lado de su cuello, y como se acerca cada vez mas para cortar.

?: . . . paralo o te lo corto.

La arena empieza a volver a la mano, Rapsidius ya esta inconsciente.

Demon: . . . que intentas . . . ¿matarme? . . .

?: Aun no, quiero ver como gritas de dolor, para luego destrozarte en pedazos; a ti y a todos los demas.

Demon: . . . intentalo . . . me gustaria ver como lo haces.

?: Como quieras, muere.

Separa la espada del cuerpo de su rival y en un rapido movimiento la acerca otra vez, pero el lobo se agacha y salta hacia atras para esquivarlo, lo cual logra sin apenas esfuerzo.

?: Perfecto, asi sera mas divertido.

El atacante es Inner Juki, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro (como la segunda forma de Majin Bu), sonrisa macabra y la espada peligrosamente agarrada de la cadena que une esa letra omega con la empuñadura.

Demon: . . . ¿tu? . . . pense que me darias un poco mas de pelea.

Inner Juki: ¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESE, TE HARE PEDAZOS POR ESO!

Demon: ( . . . genial . . . le enfade . . . asi sera mas facil)

El falso empieza a atacar con mas velocidad de la esperada y a intentar dar patadas sin parar, pero sin efecto alguno, ya que el enfado hace que sus ataques sean predecibles.

Demon: . . . ¿no tienes nada mejor? . . .

Inner Juki: ¡QUEDATE QUIETO MALDITO LOBO!

Demon: . . . me das pena . . .

El lobo le encaja una patada en la mandibula y un puñetazo en el pecho, seguido de un ataque de arena que lo pega al suelo, con algo parecido a cadenas.

Demon: . . . dejate matar de una vez . . .

Inner Juki: ¡SUELTAME, TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES MALDITO PUTO!

Demon: . . . ese insulto lo pagaras caro . . . mi arena no se puede romper . . . estas muerto . . .

El falso empieza a agitarse y un aura oscura le cubre del todo, la armadura de hueso le empieza a cubrir, hasta que la arena se extiende por todo su cuerpo y empieza a quemarle, revirtiendo la transformacion.

Inner Juki: ¡GAAAH!, ¡DUELE, AAAAARGH!

Demon: . . . soy invencible . . . nadie ha podido conmigo en el tiempo que llevo vivo . . . y nadie podra . . .

Inner Juki: ¡Picaste!

Se levanta como si nada y le hace un corte en el pecho, el lobo se hecha atras.

Demon: ¡Gah!, ¡mierda!, ¿¡como te has escapado de mi arena acida!

Inner Juki: Te distrajiste demasiado con el enfado, tu arena fue inutil.

El erizo se acerca lentamente a el y le atraviesa en medio del pecho.

Inner Juki: Muere como la mierda que eres.

Demon: . . . ¿a que le hablas?

Se gira y recibe un puñetazo en medio de la cara, que lo manda justo delante de Rapsidius.

Demon: . . . luchaste bien . . . pero llego tu hora.

Inner Juki: ¿De verdad crees que me voy a dejar matar asi como asi?

Coje al derrotado arrancar y pone una sonrisa ironica.

Inner Juki: Dale recuerdos de mi parte al inutil de Juki.

Y desaparece sin mas. El lobo coje en hombros a Jox y Thomas y se marcha tambien. Detras de un muro se escuchan debiles gemidos de dolor.

Lily: . . . ayuda . . . por favor . . . . . . necesito . . . . . . . . . . ayuda . . . . .

Cierra los ojos lentamente y cae inconsciente, desangrandose.

Lily: ¿¡Me vas a dejar morir!

Gamefan: No pienso revelar nada nuevo, lo siento.

Lily: ¡Venga ya!

Gamefan: Que no.

Inner Juki: O lo dices o te corto el cuello.

Juki: . . . tu pelea es conmigo.

Juki aparece por detras con las lentillas puestas, lo que toma por sorpresa a Inner Juki y hace que salga corriendo, otra vez.

Sonic: ¿Todavia llevas puestas esas lentillas?

Juki: Si, y no pienso quitarmelas hasta que ese me las quite.

A todos los presentes se les forma una gotita en la cabeza.

Shadow: . . . ni siquiera sabe que son lentillas . . . idiota.

Juki: Ouch . . . entonces buscare a Hollow Ichigo para devolverselas.

Hasta luego! 


	12. Yo    ¿con ella?

Los dos erizos y Tails ya llegaron a casa de Sonic, Juki se echa a dormir y Sonic tambien, mientras Tails abre la puerta para irse a su taller, pero entonces se oye una explosion.

Sonic: ¡Uaah! (se cae del sofa y se golpea en la nuca contra el suelo)

Juki: ¿¡Que ha sido eso! (se cae del otro sofa y se golpea la nariz contra el suelo)

Tails: Ha habido una explosion cerca de una casa abandonada.

Sonic: ¡Vamos!

No les da tiempo a replicar ya que el erizo sale disparado hacia alli, ellos se miran con una gotita en la cabeza y salen detras de Sonic

Inner Juki: Dale recuerdos de mi parte al inutil de Juki.

Y desaparece sin mas. El lobo coje en hombros a Jox y Thomas y se marcha tambien. Al rato llegan Sonic, Tails y Juki.

Juki: . . . esto esta vacio . . .

Tails: Cuantos escombros . . . ojala no haya habido ningun herido.

Sonic: . . . . . . ¿no ois eso?

Se escuchan unos debiles gemidos de dolor.

Juki: . . . ahora que lo dices si . . . no le habia prestado atencion.

El va hacia el lugar de donde vienen los sonidos, detras de un muro derribado, de pronto los gemidos paran, mira detras del muro y abre los ojos del todo.

Juki: . . . es . . . Lily . . .

Sonic y Tails se acercan y tambien miran, ella esta tirada en el suelo, agarrandose el estomago, llena de heridas, algunas todavia sangrando, y una expresion de dolor en el rostro. Juki simplemente la mira.

Sonic: ¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital, rapido!

El erizo azul la coje en hombros y va corriendo hacia dicho sitio, Tails se va volando, y Juki se transporta alli cuando sale del shock. Dos horas despues, el doctor sale de la sala donde ella esta, ellos tres van hacia el.

Juki: . . . ¿como esta?

?: Se ha estabilizado, ha perdido bastante sangre, pero por lo demas esta bien, podeis entrar a verla, esta despierta.

Juki se alivia por este dato, e inmediatamente entra a verla, ella no se da cuenta de que esta alli al estar mirando por la ventana.

Juki: . . . eh . . . hola.

La gata se gira y le mira un poco sorprendida, pero se ve una sonrisa en sus labios.

Lily: . . . ¿tu me rescataste?

Juki: . . . si . . . . . . te encontramos tirada detras de un muro . . .

Lily: . . . al final me abandonaron . . . . . .

Juki: ¿Quienes?

Lily: . . . . . . eso no te importa . . .

Ella cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza un momento, luego le abraza con fuerza, Juki abre los ojos del todo.

Lily: . . . . . . . . . al estar cerca de ti . . . . . . . al estar cerca de ti me siento bien . . . feliz . . . . . . . . . . . . necesito que estes cerca . . .

El al oir eso se sonroja como si todo el efecto invernadero se concentrara en sus mejillas, y sale corriendo de la habitacion, Sonic va a preguntarle que pasa.

Sonic: ¿Estas bien?, parece que te hubieras quemado.

Juki: . . . . . . ¿tu crees en el amor a primera vista?

Sonic mira al suelo por un momento y luego levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Sonic: Bueno, podria decirse que si, je je.

Juki vuelve a entrar en la habitacion al oir eso, y ella le mira a los ojos, lo mismo que el.

Lily: . . . ¿por que hiciste eso?

Juki: . . . no lo se . . . . . . pero ahora se lo que senti aquel dia . . . . . . yo . . . . . .

Lily: No hace falta que lo digas . . . ambos lo sabemos . . .

Ella le besa lentamente, al soltarse, Juki se sonroja aun mas (si es posible, que no creo que lo sea XD), y la mira fijamente.

Juki: . . . bueno . . . ya que estamos asi . . . . . . ¿te acuerdas de aquel dia que apareci debajo de tu cama?

Lily: Si . . . ¿por que?

Juki: . . . bueno . . . . ese muercielago te estaba espiando antes.

Lily: . . . eso ya lo sabia, lo hace constantemente.

Juki: . . . . pero yo estaba con el.

Al momento siguiente sale disparado de la sala tirando la puerta y empotrandose en la pared, luego cae al suelo.

Juki: ¡Augh!, ¡eso dolio!

Lily: ¡COMO VUELVAS A HACERLO TE MATO!

Juki: . . . si vuelve a gritar asi los oidos me explotan.

Alguna gente se le queda mirando.

Juki: ¡No pasa nada!, ¡estoy bien!

El resto del dia se lo pasa en casa de Sonic, intentando olvidar el dolor del golpe. Por las ocho o asi vuelve al hospital y habla otra vez con el medico.

Juki: ¿Cuando le daran el alta?

?: (mira su reloj de pulsera) Justo ahora.

Ella sale de la habitacion y directamente se va por las escaleras, Juki la sigue corriendo.

Juki: ¡Eh!, ¿¡a donde vas!, ¿no pensaras volver alli no?

Lily: . . . puede . . . no lo se . . . ya no tengo casa . . . no tengo familia . . . los unicos amigos que tengo viven alli . . . no tengo a nadie con quien vivir.

Juki: Si, a mi.

Lily para un momento y le mira a la cara, con cara confusa.

Juki: No tengo casa, pero puede que Sonic nos deje vivir en la suya.

Lily: . . . . . . esta bien . . . ire contigo . . . . . . despues de todo . . . . . . . . . estoy enamorada de ti . . .

Juki: . . . . . . . y yo de ti . . .

Ella le coje de la mano y van a casa del erizo azul. Juki llama a la puerta y sale Sonic, frotandose los ojos, con sueño.

Sonic: . . . estaba durmiendo . . . ¿que pasa?

Juki: . . . ¿podemos quedarnos en tu casa esta noche?

Sonic: Vale . . . pero dejame dormir.

Ellos dos entran en la casa y se tumban en los sofas, Sonic vuelve a la cama.

Juki: ¡Uaaah!

Se cae de la silla y empieza a mirar a su alrededor, se levanta y mira por una ventana, aún es de día.

Juki: . . . era un sueño . . .

Abre la puerta y ve que ella está dormida, de ahí vuelve a sentarse . . .

Mientras, en un lugar oscuro

El arrancar despierta de golpe y mira a su alrededor.

Rapsidius: ¿Donde estoy?

Inner Juki: A salvo.

El arrancar mira hacia un pequeño colchon tirado en el suelo, con alguien encima.

Rapsidius: ¡Tu!, ¡te voy a hacer pedazos!

Inner Juki: Tranquilizate, no soy ese inutil, te saque de alli. Necesito que seamos aliados.

Rapsidius: ¿Y que gano yo con eso?

Inner Juki: Un aliado fuerte, y mas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Rapsidius: . . . acepto. (en cuanto me deshaga de ese shinigami y de esos idiotas que intentan matarme acabare con el)

Inner Juki: ¿¡QUE ME VAS A TRAICIONAR!

Rapsidius: Era una broma, te lo tomas todo demasiado al pie de la letra.

Gamefan: En realidad solo va a dejar que sus enemigos te maten.

Inner Juki: ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Rapsidius: (se transforma en su resurreccion) ¿Algun problema ahora?

Inner Juki: (se transforma a la forma hollow) ¡NO TE VAS A LIBRAR!

Esos dos empiezan a pelear.

Gamefan: ¡Sacanos de aqui antes de que todo esto se derrumbe!

Lily: ¡Si no quieres que te haga lo mismo que en el sueño!

Juki: ¡Shunpo!

Hasta luego!

Rapsidius Leviatan: ¡Tsunami destructor!

Hollow Juki: ¡Ayudaaaa! 


	13. Intento fallido

?: Recuérdame para qué necesitamos eso.

?: ¡Por quinta vez, para matarle!

Los dos van caminando por un lugar, identificado como angel island, llegan cerca del altar de la master emerald, el guardián no está.

Inner Juki: Perfecto, así será más fácil.

Sube al altar y al llegar arriba coloca la mano en la master emerald.

Inner Juki: . . . bien . . . en unos momentos será nuestra . . .

Rapsidius: Me cuesta creer que el guardián sea tan estúpido como para dejarla ta . . . ¡agh!

Se oye el sonido de un puño chocando contra una cara, luego el falso se gira para ver al equidna delante de él, chocando los puños.

Knuckles: ¿Me buscabais?, ¡pues aquí estoy!

Inner Juki intenta sacar la espada pero antes de eso sale volando producto de un gancho de Knuckles, que luego lo estampa contra el suelo de otro puñetazo, cayendo al lado suya.

Inner Juki: . . . estás muerto equidna . . .

Knuckles se pone en guardia, cuando una guadaña le roza la cara, y un puñetazo casi le parte la mandíbula.

Knuckles: (Es rápido, pero no llega ni a la mitad de la velocidad de Sonic)

El equidna logra agarrar la guadaña de su rival per este lo aprovecha, la levanta y la empieza a girar, Knuckles se suelta, y se estampa contra la copa de un árbol, de ella salta y casi le golpea en la cabeza, pero Inner Juki esquiva el golpe ladeando la cabeza, aun así el equidna le conecta un golpe en la espalda, que logra desequilibrarle y tirarle al suelo. El falso se levanta mientras se limpia sangre de la boca.

Inner Juki: . . . creo que tengo que dejar de ser tan impulsivo.

Rapsidius: ¡Ahora me toca a mí destruirte!

Knuckles salta hacia atrás, esquivando un espadazo venido de arriba, luego intenta golpearle en la nuca pero ya no está.

Knuckles: (¡Que velocidad, es más rápido que el otro!)

Rapsidius: ¡Toma esto!

El equidna es golpeado por atrás y después por arriba, intenta golpearle desde abajo pero él esquiva el golpe ladándose un poco, aun así Knuckles le golpea con el otro puño y le manda unos metros arriba, salta y le pega un golpe en la espalda, tirándole al suelo y dejándole inconsciente.

Inner Juki: (¡Imposible, no puede haberle derrotado, es mucho más fuerte que él!)

Knuckles se acerca a él chocando los puños.

Knuckles: Ahora sólo quedas tú, ríndete y será más fácil.

Inner Juki: Por si no lo has notado, ¡aún tengo ganas de jugar!

Un aura oscura le cubre, y al momento está transformado en su forma hollow.

Hollow Juki: ¡TU CABEZA VA A RODAR POR EL SUELO!

Knuckles: (¡Mierda, su poder se ha multiplicado por tres!)

El hollow ataca primero, lanzando un cero que casi desintegra al guardián, este le golpea en medio de la cabeza y hace algunas rajas, pero estas desaparecen un segundo después y hollow Juki le coje de la pierna, golpeándolo contra el suelo y cargando energía en la boca.

Knuckles: . . . esto me va a doler . . .

Hollow Juki: ¡GRAAAH!

El cero se dispara de lleno contra él, al desaparecer el humo sólo queda un cráter con un agujero que atraviesa varios metros, el falso vuelve a la normalidad.

Inner Juki: . . . aguantaste . . . pero no lo suficiente.

Knuckles: ¿Por qué le hablas al suelo?

El falso se gira hacia el lugar de donde vino la voz, es el equidna, con un erizo azul a un lado y uno negro al otro.

Inner Juki: ¿¡Cómo sobreviviste!

Knuckles: Sonic me sacó de allí antes de que tu ataque me desintegrara.

Sonic: Y a mí me trajo Shadow.

Shadow: . . . . . . . .

El falso empieza a retroceder al ver que está acorralado, mientras mira con una expresión de furia al arrancar tirado en el suelo.

Inner Juki: (¡Maldita sea!, ¡no me queda energía para volver transformarme!)

Rapsidius se levanta lentamente, hasta levantarse del todo y cojer su arma.

Inner Juki: ¡Por fin te levantas!

Rapsdius: Sólo estaba descansando un poco . . . ahora iré en serio.

Pone una sonrisa sádica y se relame, luego se corta en la mano con la katana y bebe la sangre.

Rapsidius: ¡Resurrección, Leviatán!

Un momento después se lanza contra el grupo con las dos manos extendidas, lo esquivan por poco pero el golpe crea un cráter en el suelo.

Sonic: ¡Menuda fuerza!, ¡esto se pone cada vez mejor!

Shadow: ¡No te distraigas!

Rapsidius Leviatán: ¡TSUNAMI DESTRUCTOR!

El gigantesco ataque destruye una buena cantidad de terreno, Sonic le golpea unas cuantas veces en la espalda y Knuckles le suelta un gancho descendente en la cara, que la raja como a la otra, y se vuelve a regenerar. Shadow aparece justo delante de él y le suelta una ráfaga chaos spear directa en el pecho, que lo tira al suelo, aprovechando esto, Sonic y Knuckles le sueltan cada uno un puñetazo en el pecho, Rapsidius les agarra de los brazos pero recibe dos patadas del erizo negro en la cara, haciendo que los suelte.

Shadow: . . . tiene mucho poder, casi como el de una super forma.

Sonic: ¡Si tuviéramos las chaos emeralds!

Rapsidius Leviatán: ¡No os olvideis de mí!

Les encaja en el suelo con las dos manos, para agarrar con la cola un puño de Knuckles que le iba directo a la entrepierna.

Rapsidius Leviatán: ¡De verdad creías que me ibas a golpear con un ataque tan predecible como ese!

Knuckles: Bueno, había que intentarlo.

Empieza a generar energía en sus manos y se prepara para disparar, pero en ese momento la transformación se revierte, los anillos vuelven a sus muñecas y Knuckles cae al suelo.

Rapsidius: ¡No, ahora no!

Recibe un spin dash de Sonic en la cara, y les mira furioso mientras se limpia sangre de la nariz.

Rapsidius: ¡Malditos seais! . . . ¡!

Se tapa la entrepierna y cae al suelo con una cara de dolor y sorpresa.

Knuckles: ¿Decías?

Rapsidius: . . . hijos de . . . perra . . .

Luego se queda inconsciente, todas las caras se dirigen a Inner Juki.

Inner Juki: . . . creo que es el momento de huir . . .

Knuckles: ¡A no!, ¡no escaparás!

El equidna se lanza contra él con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo logra golpearse la cara contra un árbol.

Inner Juki: La master emerald será nuestra, cuenta con ello.

Toca al arrancar en la espalda y desaparecen.

Sonic: ¡Pues hasta luego Knux!

Knuckles: Nos vemos.

Shadow le transporta fuera de allí, mientras Knuckles vuelve al altar.

Rapsidius: ¡ME VENGARÉ POR ESTO!

Knuckles: ¡Inténtalo!

Sonic: (con un cuenco lleno de palomitas) ¡Ven-de-tta, ven-de-tta!

Shadow: (con otro cuenco de palomitas mirando a Sonic con cara de asco) . . . no pienses que voy a gritar .

Juki: ¿Dónde se fue tu copia?

Gamefan: Ni idea, seguramente lo ha descubierto y quiere . . . (señalo a Sonic)

Sonic: ¡Ven-de-tta, ven-de-tta!

Shadow se cae de la silla al oír un grito muy potente y mira atrás, luego corre.

Gamefan: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Shadow: ¡Corred por vuestras vidaaaaas!

Hollow Juki: ¡OS VOY A APLASTAR LA CABEZA!

Gamefan: ¡Buena la liaste Juki!

Ya no esta.

Gamefan: (me monto encima de Sonic) ¡Corre si quieres seguir saliendo en el Fic!

Sonic: (hace sonido de caballo)

Hasta luego! 


	14. Ataque a traición

Rapsidius: . . . agh . . . mi cabeza . . .

Al abrir los ojos nota que está en una oscuridad casi completa, apenas hay un poco de luz que entra por una ventana, el falso se gira hacia él.

Inner Juki: . . . maldito inútil . . .

Se vuelve a girar y camina hacia la oscuridad. Rapsidius se levanta del suelo y va por el mismo sitio que el falso. Después de caminar unos segundos llega a una sala completamente a oscuras.

Rapsidius: ¿Dónde demonios estás?

No hay respuesta, avanza unos pasos tanteando con una mano hasta que toca algo frío, como el metal.

Inner Juki: . . . sé que cuando menos me lo espere me acuchillarás por la espalda, zanjemos esto de una vez y dejémonos de tonterías.

Rapsidius: Así que lo sabías, no importa. Pretendía esperar un poco, hasta que consiguiéramos la master emerald, pero veo que quieres morir.

El arrancar saca la espada del mango en la espalda y retrocede unos pasos, escucha los pasos de su rival, cada vez más rápidos, alrededor suyo. Un corte viene por un lado, levanta su arma y lo para, las chispas creadas por el ataque hacen ver a Inner Juki con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, separan sus espadas y las vuelven a chocar una y otra vez hasta que Rapsidius es cortado en la muñeca, peligrosamente cerca de una vena.

Rapsidius: ¡Deja de jugar y pelea!

Inner Juki: ¡COMO QUIERAS!

Empieza a sentir dolor por todo el cuerpo y una patada le derriba, aun así vuelve a ponerse en pie y empieza a disparar contra todo, dándole igual si le golpea o no.

Inner Juki: ¡Para, vas a tirar el edificio!

Rapsidius: ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

Los disparos atraviesan la pared y dejan entrar luz, cada vez más, hasta que la habitación está suficientemente iluminada.

Rapsidius: ¡Ya te tengo!

Inner Juki se queda parado y esquiva el espadazo lanzado por su rival mientras le mete una patada en la cara, Rapsidius empieza a enfadarse y lanza cortes hacia su rival sin pensar, hasta que logra cortarle en un brazo, luego le agarra del brazo y se lo retuerce contra la espalda.

Rapsidius: Deja que te mate, tu sufrimiento será menor.

Inner Juki: ¡NUNCA DEJARÉ QUE ME MATE UNA CUCARACHA COMO TÚ!

Rapsidius: Como quieras.

Le rompe el brazo en un sólo movimiento, luego levanta su arma y la deja caer contra la cabeza de su rival, o lo habría hecho si no le hubiera interrumpido un láser que le mandó a la pared, cae al suelo e Inner Juki se libera, alejándose y mirando al lugar de donde vino el ataque. Rapsidius se levanta con cara de furia y un aura oscura a su alrededor.

?: Al final encontré la fuente de la energía, que pena que solo sean dos ratas.

Rapsidius: ¿¡QUÉ ME LLAMASTE!

Inner Juki: Te llamó rata.

Rapsidius: ¡CÁLLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA EL OTRO BRAZO!

La figura se deja ver.

Inner Juki: Ah, el.

Rapsidius: ¡TE VOY A PARTIR EN 2!

El robot no dice nada, sólo avanza poco a poco, mientras va levantando un brazo poco a poco.

Inner Juki: (¿Qué hace?)

Rapsidius: (¡Ja, se confió, le matare sin que pueda decir . . . )¡Uah!

Metal Sonic empieza a disparar desde la metralleta de su brazo, apuntando directo a Rapsidius, el cual desaparece y le lanza un corte desde arriba, que el robot bloquea levantando su mano, y agarrando el arma, baja el brazo bruscamente tirándole al suelo y apuntándole otra vez con la metralleta.

Inner Juki: (¡Le derribó!)

La el erizo robótico apunta a la frente del erizo, el cual esboza de repente una sonrisa de confianza.

Neo Metal Sonic: ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes evitarlo?

Rapsidius: ¡Esto!

Vuelve a transportarse, esta vez detrás de él, y comienza a cargar energía en dos de sus dedos.

Rapsidius: ¡Vete al basurero!, ¡CERO!

El gigantesco láser le cubre del todo, atravesando la pared. Una vez que el ataque termina, el el erizo arrancar suelta una fuerte risa.

Rapsidius: ¡Jajajajaja, te confiaste demasiado, eres un idiota!

Sin embargo, detrás del humo se ve una silueta con el brazo extendido.

Neo Metal Sonic: ¿Decías?

Empieza a disparar, a Rapsidius apenas le da tiempo a apartarse, y varios disparos le atraviesan el brazo desde el que disparó, inutilizándolo.

Rapsidius: ¡ARGH!, ¡MALDITO SEAS!

El robot levanta su otro brazo, extendiendo las garras para atravesarle el pecho, unos segundos después recibe una patada descendente en la cabeza, un momento después su cuerpo entero empieza a hechar chispas,

Inner Juki: ¿Tan fuerte le di?

Pero no es eso, las chispas empiezan a subir por todo el cuerpo del robot hasta alcanzar la pierna de su atacante, electrocutándole y haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor, un segundo después separa la pierna y cae al suelo, aguantando el dolor a duras penas.

Inner Juki: (Maldita sea, si llego a estar unos segundos más me mata)

Neo Metal Sonic: 100.000 voltios, y puedo poner más.

Al siguiente segundo le da un codazo en el estómago a Rapsidius, que iba a golpearle con la espada, y lo tira contra el falso, que acababa de saltar, ambos son golpeados contra la pared.

Neo Metal Sonic: No podeis ganar, resignaos a morir.

Los dos anillos de Rapsidius caen al suelo, y este se lanza contra Metal Sonic, pegándole una patada en su mentón metálico y haciéndole atravesar el techo, al momento siguiente vuela encima suya y le descarga un puñetazo fortísimo en la nuca, que lo tira contra el suelo, al bajar mira al cráter y pega un pisotón ahí, pensando que le aplastaría la cabeza o algo por el estilo, pero sólo logra caerse hacia delante y golpearse la cara contra el suelo. El erizo robótico se acerca a él y le pisa en la espalda, cuando un doble puñetazo de parte del erizo blanco (el cual había guardado la zampakuto) le desequilibra, permitiéndole sacar su arma y descargar un golpe en la nuca de su rival con la espada, que no lograba atravesarlo.

Inner Juki: ¿¡De qué demonios estás hecho!

Neo Metal Sonic: Eso no te incumbe.

El robot le lanza una patada esquivada por los pelos (literalmente), y él responde con un disparo de energía que termina de tirarle encima de Rapsidius, el cual se levanta con un aura negra ascendente, aumentando de tamaño por segundos, el robot se levanta y aleja, además de ponerse en posición de pelea a la vez que el falso.

Rapsidius: ¡OS MATARÉ A LOS DOS, Y DESPUÉS DESTRUIRÉ VUESTROS RESTOS A PISOTONES!

Se lanza contra ambos estirando los brazos y los agarra, Inner Juki le toca en el hombro.

inner Juki: ¡Si vas a hacer eso no te cargues el edificio!

Al instante los tres son transportados a Green Hill. (aunque Inner Juki no sabía a donde los llevó) Rapsidius no le presta atención a eso y los estreya contra el suelo, avanzando sin soltarles, pero por alguna razón su aura es mucho más pequeña y ya no usa tanta fuerza, los anillos habían vuelto a sus muñecas, esto permite que Inner Juki le agarre del brazo y los estrelle a los dos contra el suelo, luego salta encima de ellos y empieza a pegar puñetazos dentro de la humareda que provocó el choque. Unos segundos después se levanta y observa que ahí sólo está Metal Sonic, al instante ve a cámara lenta como un puño se dirige a su cara, pero demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, y es golpeado fuertemente, haciéndole soltar algo de sangre y tirándole al suelo, dejándole aparentemente inconsciente.

Rapsidius: . . . ya me ocuparé de tí después.

Detrás de él oye el ruido de un propulsor, se gira y se pone en posición de pelea, pero sin desenvainar su espada, aun así el robot no se mueve.

Neo Metal Sonic: . . . ya he conseguido suficientes datos, doctor.

Rapsidius: ¿Con quien hablas?

Neo Metal Sonic: No te interesa.

Eggman: Sí os interesa.

La cara del doctor Eggman aparece en el pecho del robot.

Rapsidius: ¿Quien eres tú?

Inner Juki: Es el doctor Eggman.

Eggman: Exacto. Envié a Metal Sonic para que os probara, ahora sé que podéis servir de algo en mis planes.

Inner Juki: Nos uniremos a tí.

Rapsidius: ¿¡Y tú por qué crees que lo haré!

Inner Juki: Porque así tendremos más posibilidades de conseguir destruir a Juki, con las chaos emeralds. Es decir, si no nos intentamos matar otra vez.

Rapsidius: . . . en ese caso acepto.

Eggman: Ahora mismo os transporto.

Una luz los levanta en el aire, metiéndoles dentro de la nave . . .

Eggman: ¡Mwohohohoho!, ¡con la ayuda estos dos podre construir Eggmanland!

Sonic: No creo, se mataran antes.

Rapsidius: ¡Oye, que no empece yo!

Inner Juki: Pero pensabas hacerlo.

Rapsidius: Puede, ¡pero tu me atacaste!

Inner Juki: ¡Callate!

Rapsidius: No hay ganas.

Inner Juki: ¡CALLATE! (levantando su arma y corriendo hacia el)

Juki: ¡Ale, asunto solucionado!

Rapsidius se queda callado con cara de duda, mirando a Inner Juki en el suelo

Inner Juki: (desde el suelo) ¡FUCK YOU!

Gamefan: ¡Callaos todos de una vez, Y DEJADME DORMIR¡

Todos se quedan callados.

Sonic: . . . ahora entiendo por qué no habló . . .

Hasta luego!

Inner Juki: (desde el suelo) ¡!·#·&%/$¬[=! 


	15. Triple asalto

Un gato naranja, de unos 38 años, vestido con una bata blanca, unos vaqueros largos azules, con tenis negros, y una camiseta negra sin mangas, coje una jeringuilla de una mesa de metal y se dirige a una gata naranja, de unos doce años, tumbada en una camilla. Prepara la jeringuilla y se la inyecta, ella despierta de golpe y le mira vagamente, con una mirada de tristeza.

?: Por qué . . . por qué me estás haciendo esto . . .

?: Porque es lo único que puede salvarte mi niña.

?: . . . pero me duele mucho . . .

?: Pronto todo ese dolor terminará, y te verás recompensada . . .

Se gira, y comienza a caminar hacia fuera, lejos de ella.

?: ¡Papá, no te vayas!

?: Tranquila, pronto acabará todo.

Ella comienza a ver borroso, y a sentirse mal.

?: Pa . . . papá . . . no . . . te vayas . . .

?: Tranquila mi niña, tranquila.

?: . . . pa . . . papá . . . no m . . . me dejes . . . . . . sola . . . . . . . . .

Ve cada vez peor, hasta que todo se vuelve negro.

Lily: ¡AAAAAAAA!

Mira alrededor de sí, dándose cuenta de que está en la camilla de un hospital, Juki entra al oír el grito, ella le mira.

Lily: Tú . . . ¿me rescataste?

Juki: Sí, te encontramos detrás de un muro, ¿qué pasó allí?

Ni el mismo sabe por qué ha hecho esa pregunta, ya que en el fondo lo sospecha.

Lily: . . . luchamos contra el erizo gris, y nos hizo pedazos, a Thomas y a mí, después llegó Jox, y también le derrotó, luego de eso no sé nada, estaba demasiado concentrada en mi dolor.

Juki: . . . te abandonaron allí.

Ella se gira hacia la ventana y él la sigue mirando, así durante unos segundos, después de los cuales Juki se marcha. Él sale del hospital, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos se marcha.

Inner Juki: Hola inútil.

Saca su arma por reflejos y mira hacia todos los lados.

Inner Juki: No me busques, no estoy donte tú estás.

Juki: ¡Pues entonces ven y pelea de una maldita vez!

Inner Juki: No te aceleres tanto, aún tengo cosas que decirte.

Juki: Dilas de una vez.

Inner Juki: Dentro de una hora, en Green Hill, no vengas solo o lo pasarás mal.

Juki: Date por muerto.

El falso deja de hablar en su cabeza, Juki va a buscar a Sonic, al encontrarle le cuenta todo lo que sabe, y Sonic le cuenta el intento de robar la master emerald.

Juki: Dentro de media hora en Green Hill, avisa a Shadow, algo me dice que no sólo iran ellos.

Sonic: Esta bien, ve tú primero, llega a tiempo.

Juki desaparece y Sonic se va corriendo a avisar al erizo negro.

Juki: ¡Apareced de una vez y pelead!

Silencio, ellos dos aparecen de golpe a unos metros de él, Rapsidius saca su arma e Inner Juki hace lo mismo, Juki agarra su Zampakuto por el mango y se prepara para pelear.

Inner Juki: Te dije que no vinieras solo, lo pasarás mal.

Juki: Aunque no te lo parezca, yo tambien he aumentado mi poder.

Inner Juki: Y por si no te acuerdas, yo aumento mi poder a la vez que tú.

Juki: ¡Basta de charla!

Rapsidius: ¡Prepárate para ser masacrado!

Juki saca su arma y empieza a golpear a diestro y siniestro a sus rivales, mientras esquiva los ataques de estos, usando el shunpo sin parar.

Juki: (maldita sea, si sigo así me voy a quedar sin energía en un momento) ¡Guía a los muertos a las llamas del infierno, Kiragami!

Nada más usar el shikai le suelta un guadañazo a su negativo, el cual lo bloquea, mientras Rapsidius se lanza hacia él con la espada extendida, Juki bloquea un ataque de su rival y después salta, evitando que la espada de su rival le atraviese, pero no logra evitar la patada de Inner Juki que le golpea contra el suelo, inmediatamente después desaparece y le pega un puñetazo en la nuca que le hace chocar contra Rapsidius.

Juki: ¡Os dije que ahora soy más fuerte!

Inner Juki: . . . . . . pero nosotros no hemos liberado todo nuestro poder.

Se oye el ruido de algo de metal cayendo al suelo.

Rapsdius: ¡Ahora vas a saber lo que es poder!

Un puñetazo en el estómago, otro en la nuca y otro en el mentón, se levanta con dificultad mientras se limpia sangre de la boca.

Rapsidius: ¡Ahora muere!

Levanta su arma pero un ataque de energía amarillo le golpea en la cara, luego llega la estela azul, que le mete un puñetazo en la barbilla y otro en la sien, tirándole al suelo y haciéndole escupir sangre.

Juki: Uf, al fin llegasteis, pensé que me iba a matar.

Sonic: No dejaré a un amigo sólo en una pelea.

Inner Juki: (bien, ahora es el momento) No esperaba que viniera Shadow, pero eso no cambia las cosas, moriréis los tres.

Acto seguido una esfera azul se dirige a Sonic, el cual se enrolla y hace un spin dash contra dicha esfera, al separarse descubren qué es.

Sonic: ¡Metal Sonic!

Neo Metal Sonic: Esta vez te demostraré que YO soy el original.

Sonic: Si, ya, como si eso fuera a pasar.

Se ponen en posición de pelea y empiezan a intercambiar golpes, Shadow se pone en frente de Rapsidius, el cual vuelve a tener los anillos puestos.

Rapsidius: Eres fuerte, lo noto, pero no podrás compararte conmigo.

Shadow: Deja de fanfarronear.

Mientras Juki se pone en frente de su negativo, el cual se relame y sonríe.

Inner Juki: ¿De verdad crees que vas a ganar esta pelea?

Juki: Sí, igual que gané todas las demás.

Entonces Inner Juki recuerda los ojos, esos ojos de hollow, esa mirada que le derrotó . . . y sonríe macabramente. Juki aprovecha la distracción para mandarle un corte con su guadaña, pero es bloqueado por él, y empiezan a chocar sus armas.

Mientras eso ocurre, Sonic le pega un codazo a Metal Sonic y este descubre la ametralladora de uno de sus brazos, intentando golpear a Sonic con sus disparos, pero este le hace un spin dash que le pega de lleno, y aun así, se tira contra el erizo azul y ambos chocan los puños, Sonic intenta pegarle una patada, error, Metal Sonic coje la pierna a medio camino y le tira al suelo, pegándole un pisotón. Sonic ve un brillo rojo delante de él.

Sonic: ¡Es una chaos emerald!

Él la coje y sonríe.

Sonic: ¡Chaos Control!

Al momento siguiente el erizo robótico es golpeado por atrás por una patada de Sonic, y recibe una lluvia de puñetazos por delante al siguiente segundo, para terminar con uno en la nuca, que le tira al suelo, luego Sonic aparece al lado suya.

Sonic: ¡Ja, por confiado!

Neo Metal Sonic: Erizo estúpido.

El robot lo coje por la pierna y lo estampa contra el suelo, apuntándole con su ametralladora.

Neo Metal Sonic: ¡Por fin, la copia será derrotada!

Pero justo antes de disparar, una guadaña se clava en su cabeza, desactivándolo.

Sonic: ¡Gracias, casi no lo cuento!

Juki: De nada, ¡urgh!

Por culpa de la distracción recibe un puñetazo en la mejilla, que él contesta con una patada en la espalda, ambos desaparecen y empieza un choque de ataques en el aire y en el suelo, hasta que ambos paran con los filos de sus guadañas chocando.

Juki: ¡Ríndete de una vez, estás contra la espada y la pared, no puedes ganar!

Inner Juki: ¡Sí que puedo, y por algo que tú no recuerdas!

Su expresión de esfuerzo se cambia por una sonrisa sádica.

Inner Juki: Satsujin-sha no me. (ojo asesino)

Sus ojos brillan y empieza a ejercer más fuerza, obligando a Juki a ceder, hasta que sus caras terminan pegadas, en ese momento, él siente algo que no debía provenir de su rival, pero que de hecho venía de él. Sintió miedo, y el miedo le obliga a ceder, cayendo al suelo.

Juki: (P . . . ¿pero qué es ese poder? . . . su aura da miedo con sólo verla . . . pero si él puede hacerlo yo también . . . )

Juki desaparece por un momento, mientras su rival busca con la mirada.

Inner Juki: Vamos, ¿de verdad crees que no puedo verte? . . . ¡NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE DE MÍ!

Levanta el brazo izquierdo y abre la mano, apuntando hacia varios grupos de rocas.

Inner Juki: ¡CERO GRANADA!

Empieza a disparar, las rocas explotan pero no hay nadie, otro explota, pero tampoco hay nadie.

Inner Juki: Je je . . . ¡SE ACABÓ!

Apunta al último grupo de rocas y dispara, sin embargo Juki sale de detrás de las rocas y le devuelve su ataque, el cual es desviado de un manotazo.

Inner Juki: Patético, intentando matarme con mi propio ataque . . . espera . . . ¡tus ojos!

Los ojos de Juki cambian, completamente negros excepto por los iris amarillos.

Juki: . . . date por muerto.

Se lanza contra su negativo y ambos desaparecen en una luz. Mientras eso pasa, Shadow ya lleva un buen rato peleando, y está en un intercambio de disparos con su rival, hasta que logra conectarle un puñetazo en el estómago, que apenas le daña.

Rapsidius: . . . como dije . . . eres fuerte . . . pero no lo suficiente.

Se quita los anillos y caen al suelo con un click, Shadow duda, pero también lo hace, y un aura roja ascendente.

Rapsidius: . . . ¿qué vas a hacer?

Shadow: . . . ¡voy a hacer que desaparezcas!

Su color pasa a rojo, se lanza contra su rival, lo coje por el cuello y lo empotra contra el suelo.

Shadow: ¡Sonic, márchate si no quieres volar en pedazos!

Sonic: ¡Comprendido!

Se va corriendo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que hará Shadow.

Rapsidius: ¡Qué estás haciendo, súeltame!

Shadow: ¡Vete al infierno!

Agarra todavía más fuerte y su aura aumenta aún más.

Rapsidius: ¡No lo hagas, nos matarás a los dos!

Shadow: ¡CHAOS BLAST!

Sonic: ¿A dónde fueron esos dos?

Gamefan: ¿Quienes?

Tamara: Los ninjas.

Juki: (se oye el eco de un grito) ¡NO SOY UN NINJA!

Gamefan: . . . pues no lo sé . . . . . . ese grito ha hecho que me piten los oídos . . .

Inner Juki: (otro eco de grito) ¡CUANDO CONSIGA VOLVER TE RAJARÉ POR LA MITAD!

Gamefan: Au . . . eso dolió . . .

Sonic: . . . como vuelvan a gritar me quedo sordo . . .

Se ve a Jox en posición fetal 'acurrucao' en una esquina.

Tails: ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Gamefan: Oh, él. Es que llevo unos cuantos capítulos sin sacarle, porque me gusta desahogarme con él :)

Tails: . . . Sonic tiene razón, eres cínico.

Gamefan: Le afecta demasiado.

Jox: (se gira y me mira con cara de furia) . . . cuando me toca . . .

Gamefan: Espeeera, que queda poco para que salgas.

Jox: (sus ojos cambian un momento, lo blanco se pone rojo y las pupilas verdes) Sácame.

Gamefan: ¡Está bien, te saco!

Jox: (De golpe se levanta y empieza a pegar brincos de alegría)

Sonic: ¿Por qué cediste?

Gamefan: . . . porque el muy idiota acaba de hacer spoiler . . . pero le menti ;)

Sonic: . . . ah . . .

Gamefan: Y doy gracias a yanin15 por el primer review que me dejan (bieeeen XD), y lo que dice es verdad, de todas formas a la temporada del fic le queda muy poco para acabar (1 capitulo) y cambiare el tipo de escritura.

Sonic: ¿Acabaste ya?

Gamefan: Si, que yo recuerde no hay nada mas que decir.

Sonic: Pues entonces.

Hasta luego! 


	16. Primera batalla final

Un vacío, completamente negro, de pronto una luz blanca ilumina el lugar, y de esa luz salen disparados los dos erizos que desaparecieron el capítulo anterior. Inner Juki mira a su alrededor, y pone cara de furia.

Inner Juki: ¿¡Dónde estamos!

Juki: . . . estamos en un vacío espacio-temporal, aquí el tiempo está parado, cuando salga, será como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Inner Juki: ¿Has dicho "salga"?

Juki: Sí, porque esta batalla es mía.

Inner Juki: ¡Deja de hablar, y pelea maldito!

Juki: Date por muerto.

Ambos se preparan, pero no se mueven, Juki sonríe.

Inner Juki: . . . ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?

Él no responde, sólo aparece detrás de él, lanzándole un guadañazo, bloqueado por su rival, que se separa de él y luego le embiste, pero Juki no se mueve, sino que levanta la mano y empieza a disparar guadañas, las cuales son repelidas por un escudo de energía que cubre a su rival, pero esto no le detiene, se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca la chaos emerald azul.

Inner Juki: (¿¡De dónde ha sacado eso!)

Juki: ¡Chaos Control!

El tiempo se para, Juki se acerca a su rival a medio embestir, y le propina un rodillazo en la sien, luego le pega un fortísimo puñetazo en el estómago y para terminar le pega una patada descendente en medio del cuerpo, se separa de él y el tiempo vuelve a su curso, Inner Juki cae al suelo (o lo que debería serlo) agarrándose el estómago.

Inner Juki: . . . maldito . . . eso es trampa.

Juki: Peor para tí.

Le pega una patada en la barbilla que lo lanza varios metros más lejos, luego le dispara varias esferas de energía, al instante aparece a su lado.

Juki: ¡Chaos Scythe!

El filo de la guadaña es recubierto por un brillo azul, él le suelta un golpe en medio del cuerpo que le atraviesa de lado a lado, saca la guadaña, cubierta de sangre negra.

Inner Juki: . . . tú . . . cómo has podido . . . hacerme . . . esto . . .

Juki: Cállate y termina de morir, bastardo de mierda.

Juki se aleja de él, para al notar una creciente energía oscura detrás de él, al girarse contempla como la herida se regenera y un aura oscura cubre a su rival, éste se levanta, y la armadura hollow lo cubre.

Hollow Juki: ¡TE VOY A HACER PAGAR POR TODO ESTO!

Juki: Hazlo . . . si puedes.

El hollow empieza a disparar las esferas del cero granada, Juki, en vez de desviarlas, las destruye a guadañazo limpio, luego se transporta detrás de él y le lanza una lluvia de golpes, entremezclando puñetazos, patadas y cortes. El hollow se gira y le lanza un cero, luego empieza a disparar esferas desde la boca que son desviadas por Juki.

Hollow Juki: ¡CAÍSTE!

Juki: ¡Oh, mierda!

Hollow Juki: ¡CERO GRANADA!

Las esferas explotan, lanzando a Juki por los aires, Hollow Juki salta y le dispara un cero, que le cubre del todo, luego ambos caen al suelo, y Hollow Juki le empieza a pegar pisotones con toda su fuerza, terminando con un cero.

Hollow Juki: ¡HE GANADO, NO PUEDES GANARME, SOY INVENCIBLE!

Siente una presencia detrás de él y se gira.

Hollow Juki: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Juki: Bu.

Le pega un guadañazo en medio de la cabeza, atravesándola, Hollow Juki cae inerte al suelo, Juki vuelve su guadaña a la forma de espada, y se la clava en el pecho.

Juki: Sufre, bastardo.

Se aleja caminando, pero oye gemidos detrás de él, se gira lentamente hasta ver cómo se levanta lentamente, en su forma normal.

Juki: . . . no . . . t . . . tendrías que estar m . . . muerto.

Inner Juki: . . . siempre igual . . . una y otra vez lo mismo . . .

Se termina de levantar y cierra los ojos, cabizbajo.

Inner Juki: . . . la vieja batalla del bien contra el mal . . . donde el bien siempre acaba triunfando . . . . . .

Un aura oscura comienza a cubrirle, Juki comienza a retroceder.

Inner Juki: . . . pues eso se acabó . . . estoy harto de ser derrotado . . . el mal triunfará . . . y el bien no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.

De su espalda salen dos grandes alas negras de demonio, y sonríe macabramente, abre los ojos, sus iris han pasado a ser de color rojo.

Inner Juki: . . . ya es hora de que se te acabe la suerte, esta vez ganaré yo.

Juki: Grr . . .

Despliega sus alas y vuela hacia su rival, el cual salta y vuelve a sacar la esmeralda, luego intenta propìnarle un espadazo, pero es repelido por un escudo de energía, aun así levanta la esmeralda y usa un chaos control, y cuando va a atacar, el tiempo vuelve a su curso y recibe un puñetazo en la espalda, luego le cae una lluvia de golpes, y una patada descendente en la cabeza, que le deja en el suelo, casi muerto.

Inner Juki: . . . por fin se ha hecho justicia.

Pero la chaos emerald en la mano de Juki comienza a brillar, un aura oscura comienza a cubrirle, se levanta de golpe, su pelaje es negro, sus puas se han erizado, sus ojos vuelven a su color y pierden la pupila, y su aura negra aumenta cada vez más.

Dark Juki: . . . tú . . .

Se queda en silencio, luego pone cara de furia y su aura aumenta.

Dark Juki: Tú . . . ¡PUEDES DARTE POR MUERTO!

Se le cae el arma de la mano y el aura aumenta aún más, su chaqueta se desgarra, dejándole el pecho al descubierto.

Inner Juki: . . . está bien . . . terminemos esto . . .

El erizo oscuro se lanza contra su rival y empiezan un intercambio de golpes en tierra, ninguno de los dos es golpeado, pero al cabo de un rato empiezan a cansarse, y eso le pasa factura a Dark Juki, el cual es golpeado en el estómago por su rival, que continúa golpeándole con las dos manos en la nuca. Dark Juki se levanta y le lanza una patada en el mentón, tirándole por los aires, y luego le tira una lluvia de patadas, lo coje por el cuello, le pone la mano en la cara, y le dispara una esfera de energía, luego le tira al suelo. Inner Juki se levanta, y extiende sus alas, luego coloca sus manos formando un triángulo, Dark Juki baja al suelo y coloca las manos en frente suya, una pegada a la otra (como el destello final de Vegeta).

Inner Juki: . . . esto se acaba aquí, vas a morir.

Dark Juki: ¡TE VOY A MATAR BASTARDO!

La energía se empieza a concentrar en sus manos, amarilla en las de Inner Juki, y roja en las de Dark Juki.

Inner Juki: ¡Toma esto!

Dark Juki: ¡DARK BLAST!

Los dos ataques son disparados simultaneamente, y chocan. Ninguno de los dos cede terreno al otro, eso sería la derrota, pero Inner Juki aumenta el tamaño del triángulo formado por sus manos y el ataque recibe más potencia, Dark Juki comienza a perder terreno, hasta que abre la boca y un disparo de energía sale por ahí, aumentando otra vez la potencia del ataque, por lo que comienza a ganar terreno, Inner Juki se empieza a desesperar.

Inner Juki: ¡NO!, ¡no puedes ganarme, no es justo!

Su ataque comienza a cambiar de color, a consecuencia del ataque del erizo oscuro, al cabo de unos segundos su ataque se desvanece, quedando cubierto por el Dark Blast de Juki.

Inner Juki: ¡NOOOOOOOO . . . . . .

Su grito queda ahogado por el ataque, al terminar, ya no está. Juki vuelve a la normalidad y cae al suelo exhausto, después de levantarse coje la esmeralda y su zampakuto y se la guarda, luego sale del vacío . . .

Rapsidius: ¡No lo hagas, nos matarás a los dos!

Shadow: ¡CHAOS BLAST!

El brillo de la explosión roja cubre todo el lugar, al terminar la explosión, Shadow se pone los anillos inmediatamente, Rapsidius llace en el suelo, con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

Shadow: . . . uf . . . uf . . . eso gastó casi toda mi energía.

De pronto se oye como algo cae al suelo, Sonic va a mirar, y ve a Juki en el suelo, con cara de dolor, su respiración es entrecortada.

Sonic: Oh . . .

Toca su pecho, su pulso es normal, pero de pronto su respiración para, Sonic le coje en brazos, Shadow va con él, e inmediatamente son transportados a un hospital . . .

Gamefan: ¡Aquí acaba la primera temporada de Fic, ojalá os haya gustado!

Shadow: ¡Por fin se acabó este intento de Fic asque . . . ¡au!

Juki: (Soplándose el puño) ¡Cállate de una vez!

Inner Juki: (Con un halo sobre la cabeza) ¡Te odio, me mataste!

Gamefan: Así es el Fic, lo siento.

Rapsidius: Pero yo sobreviví ;)

Tails: En la próxima temporada presentaremos nuevos Fan chars.

Gamefan: ¡Entre ellos mi OC representante!

Shadow: (tocándose el chichón) Y un emo.

Sonic: Tú tambien eres emo :)

Shadow: (le sale una venita en la cabeza y empieza a enfadarse, pero la vena desaparece y se calma) . . . no te mato porque me alegro de que se acabe esto.

Gamefan: Pues lamento decirte esto (en realidad no XD), pero se acabó la primera temporada, habrá más, y tú seguirás en el Fic.

Shadow: (golpeándose contra la pared) ¡No, no, no, no, no!

Lily: Además, revelaremos el pasado de algunos personajes, y más pasado de los que ya habíamos revelado.

Tamara: Como Lily, Thomas o Jox.

Gamefan: La verdad es que ya no queda más que decir, así que . . .

Juki: ¡Nos despedimos!

Shadow, Rapsidius, Tails, Sonic, Lily, Tamara, Jox, Thomas, Juki y yo: (saludando) ¡Hasta pronto! (Demon saluda con la mano mientras que Inner Juki no saluda)

Final Extra:

En aquel vacío.

Algo de energía oscura se concentra en el lugar donde Inner Juki estaba, y algo se forma allí, una forma humanoide, de ojos rojos, muestra una boca . . . y sonríe macabramente . . . 


End file.
